Full Circle
by Selena Silvermoon
Summary: A decade has passed since Edward left her in the clearing. A day was all it took to change her world. A decade changed her life. Bella is back in Forks and nothing will stay the same.
1. Chapter 1

GENERAL DISCLAIMERS:

I do not own the Twilight universe nor anything related to the Twilight universe. If we did, I do not think that I would be struggling through college now. Any resemblance to ideas, names, thoughts, theories or situations in another story written on FFN is purely coincidental.

* * *

Full Circle

Chapter 1

* * *

Bella sat in the orange and gray seats of the 747 that was taking her back to her old home town. The air around her smelled of sex, sweat, peanuts and anxiety. There was a faint hint of the smell that nauseated her the most: human blood. That was due to the seventy or so humans that sat around her, bombarding her senses with their still flowing blood. Even being a vampire had not satiated her hatred for the smell of blood. She took a deep breath, an involuntary human habit, that did nothing to drive the smells from her mind. Bella smoothed her hair, a decade ago it had been mousy and brown but now it was full, soft, deep brown with red and gold highlights filtering through it. Her eyes had settled into a pale amber months after she had been changed. Bella closed her laptop, there was no way she was going to get anymore work done on this flight. Her thoughts drifted back to the clearing in Forks.

* * *

Victoria and Laurant had found her walking in the clearing that the Cullens had played baseball in from time to time. She had been depressed, Edward had left her alone. She sank deeper and deeper into her own self-loathing the idea continually running through her mind that she had done something horrible to deserve him walking away. The pair had encircled her, keeping her from leaving the clearing. Victoria grabbed her by the arm and bit into her bicep while Laurant grabbed her by both shoulders and bit down on her neck along her collar bone. A growl from behind them caused both vampires to release their grips and Bella flopped to the ground almost lifelessly. Five wolves stalked closer and closer to the trio. The gray one in the front nodded, somehow, to the russet brown one and the brown one stayed while the other four chased the two vampires out of the clearing.

Jacob had been too late, he phased back from his wolf form and sat down beside her shaking body. His mind filled with anguish, knowing that Sam was only going to give him time to say good bye before they came back and added her body to the pile of body parts that would be the other two vampires. Bella could hear the screams in the distance and tried to open her eyes.

"Jacob, whats wrong?" She asked shaking in between words.

"We are going to have to kill you Bella. They both bit you. You'll change soon." She could hear the emotions in his voice, the ones that told her that would probably kill him as well.

"Its okay Jake, I'll be okay in three days when the burning stops."

"Bells, we can't have a newborn vampire running around Forks. You might kill or turn everyone."

"Jake, do you really think that I cold hurt anyone?" She asked, tears in her eyes. His warm hands held hers, drawing small circles over the backs of her wrists.

"No, but I'm pretty sure that this isn't going to be my decision." The hairs on his neck rose slightly telling Jacob that Sam and the others were on their way back.

"Jacob, can she tell us anything?" Sam phased back and walked towards them, the other two wolves staying back.

"Hey Sam." Bella croaked. "What do you want to know?" The fire that was burning through her body caused her to convulse in pain for a few seconds before she wrestled her body under control.

"Tell us about vampires. We don't know much other than their smell and how to destroy their bodies." Sam asked coming closer to her.

"It might be easier if you just asked questions? My head is swimming." Bella gave them a small smile before grimacing in pain.

"Do they really have different powers?" Sam asked. Bella could tell that he would be the only one asking questions. He was the leader of the pack, the Alpha. Jacob was his second in command, his Beta.

"Yep. Alice would see the future, except for anything involving you wolves. Jasper could feel and alter the emotions of those around him, vampire or human. He..." Bella took a second for a deep breath. "could read minds."

"Were they really vegetarian?"

"Yep. I plan to be as well. That is if you don't kill me. I do understand why you would though. As a newborn I will be slightly dangerous for a few weeks."

"I thought it was a few years?" Sam asked sitting down on her other side. He could see her remorse for her own life being taken.

"It depends on the newborn and the people or beings that she is around. You've taken out my sires, freed me from being like them. I can choose to be a normal, red-eyed vampire or I can be a 'vegetarian' and only hunt animals."

Sam looked at Jacob for a few seconds, like they were having a discussion that no one else could hear. Jacob scooped her up into his arms and the pack took her back to the reservation. Billy wasn't happy about Bella being a vampire but the pain in Jacob's eyes was enough to silence him. They kept her safe and comfortable while she changed, silencing her screams the best they could. The morning she awoke she opened her eyes to Sam sitting on the bed beside her. They had made a deal, as long as she hunted animals, not people, she could remain in Forks. The treaty with the Cullens would not apply to her, she would be allowed on the reservation lands as long as she had already hunted. She remembered being honored, a cold one allowed on reservation lands, it was unheard of. Her throat had started to burn as they talked and by the time their deal was struck she had felt like a white hot poker was sliding down her throat. They moved aside as she scrambled from the house and into the woods. She could smell them following her: half out of curiosity and half out of the need to make sure that she stuck to the deal in her newborn stage.

Her first kill was a deer, she dragged it to the ground and drained as much from it as she could. Seeing her own wrist have her an idea, pulling as much of her venom back into her she felt the blood change back to the same taste it had been when she started, clear. She pulled all of her venom back and turned to the wolves that were following her.

"Guys, do you want the meat? I took all of the venom out of it." She asked, blood staining her lips. Her eyes were no longer the pitch black that they had been, they were a pale red.

"Are you sure that it is safe?" Sam asked looking at the buck on the ground beside her.

"Yep. It should be a great amount of meat for the tribe." Sam nodded. An odd symbiotic relationship began there and then. When Bella hunted she would pull the venom back out as she drained it, the pack would skin and prepare the animal and the tribe didn't have to worry about meat. Jacob and one or two others would accompany her on all of her hunting trips. Just in case.

She graduated high school on time, spending a lot of time each morning making herself look like the old Bella every morning. Not even Charlie suspected a thing. They were all glad she was out of her funk and spending time with friends all over the area. She went away to College in the fall. Bella would occasionally go back to visit, but she was in love with Boston.

* * *

A year after going to college she met Serena. Out-going, well read, beautiful, fashionable, dying Serena. She had a terminal blood disorder that was going to kill her sooner or later. They were fast friends. Months later Serena figured out Bella's secret and asked to be changed. It took a while but Bella gave in to her persistent requests and changed her. That was the evening that she realized that she would never bite a human without a real cause. Serena's blood made her sick to her stomach. No sooner did she swallow then she ran to the bathroom and threw up the blood. Bella didn't know if it was because Serena's blood wasn't healthy or if it was because her body was meant for it.

Daphne had found them, she was trying the vegetarian lifestyle and decided to join them. The girls were great support for each other. Unlike Serena, Daphne nor Bella found the smell of blood irresistible. The trio talked about their mortal lives a lot, telling each to her everything. After graduating the three left to tour Europe for a year or two. London was where they found Michael, his body broken from a hit and run, his time running out. The look in Serena's eyes made them stop. She was in love with him after just seeing him. Serena begged for a few minutes for the others to help her save him. They argued for a few minutes but gave in and it was decided that since Bella was the only one with any experience changing people she would be the one to change Michael. Serena wasn't sure she would stop in time and Daphne was not positive that she could force herself to do it.

While Michael was changing Bella taught them to pull the venom out of their prey. They decided that the little coven would leave the butchered bodies on the doorsteps of the houses of Europe's poor. They avoided Italy until Michael was completely in control of himself. As soon as they entered Italy, Bella received a small missive that the Volturi would like to speak with them. Aro and Marcus liked her little coven, compared them to the other vegetarian families that were springing up around the world. They questioned them about their lifestyle choices, never in a rude way, before telling them that they were free to leave the city. The coven was also given the instructions to call upon the Volturi should they ever need anything.

A letter was waiting for them when they returned to Boston at the end of the second year. Jacob had written that Charlie had died the previous winter while driving back from Port Angeles. The coven moved around the country for a while, Bella never wanted to stay in one place for too long. When the coven had tired of the Miami nightlife Bella called Jacob about returning to Forks, with some company. He cleared it with the pack and helped her begin moving the coven to Forks.

Now, they sat in a plane crowded with humans, as it began its descent into Washington. Bella took a good look at her coven mates. Michael and Serena were cooing at each other across the isle from her. Daphne, who was sitting next to her, caught Bella's eyes and pretended to gag. As they began their descent all four straightened their clothes and the girls fixed their makeup. Bella had been informed by Jacob that he would be accompanied by Sam and probably Quil and Embry, when they were met at the airport. This was for not only introductions but also to remind her and her coven of the rules. She unconsciously smiled as she heard the pack whispering from across the airport. Daphne applied another swipe of makeup to her neck and stepped out into the sunlight on the tarmac, sans the tell tale sparkle of their iridescent skin. The coven collected their bags from the carousel and walked back outside. Jacob had brought her old truck and a large van. They all piled in and Sam spent the first ten minutes of the trip explaining the rules to the coven. That was followed by the ins and outs of living in Forks. Her coven agreed, like good vegetarians, to all of the rules.

They drove to Bella's old house. Bella had had Jacob hire contractors to add on to the second floor and dig a basement. Daphne had been given free reign to decorate the house as fashionably as she wanted. Their furniture from Miami would be arriving in two more days. They settled in and life went on for them, with everyone finding their own niches to fill. Michael put his law degree to good use and joined a small family law practice in Port Angeles. Serena and Daphne opened a small boutique in Forks specializing in one of a kind apparel and home furnishings. Daphne designed and sold all of the clothes while Serena billed herself as an interior decorator. Bella opened a small bookshop and cafe near the high school. Months went by and one evening, on a whim while hunting, Bella went to the Cullen's old house, with her coven. As they skirted the edges of the property Daphne went rigid.

"Daphne, whats wrong?" Bella circled back to her.

"I see this house coming alive with activity again soon. Defiantly with in the next three months, though, choices can be shown to bring them back with in the next five weeks. Bella smiled reflexively.

"Well that throws a monkey wrench in my plans. Its up to you guys. We can stay and come into contact with a family larger that our own or we can move on to the other side of the reservation."

"I say we stay. If they want to fight over territory with us then we will handle that." Michael said smiling cruelly. The girls agreed. Bella turned and led them to the old boundary line. She stepped over it very carefully and paused for a minute before racing for the meeting place. It took just a few seconds for half of the pack to meet them in the small grove. They had grown in numbers in the recent months.

"Sam, Jacob, they are coming back. Daphne saw it." Bella said when everyone was listening.

"Well that's fun. Please do not take offense to our hatred of the Cullens."

"None taken, We don't particularly like them either ourselves. At least, we don't like Him." Serena growled, and Michael's arms went around her waist.

"Are you going to be okay Bells? He has already hurt you once." Jacob asked, coming closer to Bella and pulling her to him.

"I'll be fine. Edward can only haunt me if I let him. I expelled him from my mind already once in my lifetime. He never came back after I left for Boston did he?"

"Nope, we haven't smelled or seen him since he walked away from you in the forest that day." Sam said putting a warm hand on Bella's cold shoulder. She smiled and pushed her hair over her shoulder before looking down at her black knee boots and knee length blue and green dress, one that Daphne had designed for hunting and sex appeal.

"We need to go. We'll talk to you later." As an after thought Bella added. "Jake, I miss cooking, if you boys want to stop by tomorrow night I'll make you all some of my old spaghetti, that you used to love."

"Really, I thought the sight of food made you feel sick to your stomach?"

"Not really. Me and Michael are a little different than most. We can handle a little bit of normal food, we need blood just as much as the next vamp. But we apparently were built for blending in with the humans more."

"That's cool. I know Billy misses your sauce." Jacob said trying not to hint at that he would like a lot of the sauce.

"I'll make extra in containers you two can freeze and eat later." Jacob grabbed Bella and spun her in a circle, whispering 'thank you'. The coven left to prepare themselves for the Cullen Family's return.

When the pack arrived for dinner the next night they were surprised to see the house heavily fortified from within. Quil asked what was up with security cameras. Bella led them down in the basement to a small safe room. The safe room had a wall lined with video monitors and recording devices. There was a fridge built into the wall on the other side of the room. On the wall opposite the door, there were weapons of every kind that if they needed to fight their way out of the house they could. They finished the tour of the modified house, it was only to their eyes that you could see things had been changed. Most of the security upgrades had been molded into the design of the house. The whole group sat down for dinner and the wolves were surprised when everyone dug into the pasta in front of them. It took a few minutes for some of the wolves to realize that there were two separate pots of sauce. One sauce that was Bella's traditional sauce and the other was one modified for the four vampires in the room. The wolves got a little queasy until Bella assured them that there was no mixing up the sauces and they were fine. At the end of the meal Bella produced a huge bag filled with containers of sauce that were easily two or three person servings. Goodbyes were said and the statement made that they would be spending more time prowling and being in town, just in case anything happened.

A few weeks later Bella was growing tired of the watchful eyes of not only her coven but also the pack, at least one of them would stop by the house each night to check on them. She got dressed to go hunting one evening by pulling on a deep purple sweater that clung to her body and barely covered her ass and a pair of gray leggings. Daphne was known to coordinate their outfits when she washed everyone's clothes. This way outfits were easy to assemble and everything worked well together. She left the house two hours before sunset and ran towards her favorite spot to sit and think about things. Bella never left the house without first applying the makeup that kept her skin from glowing in the sunlight. It was a simple enough mixture of stage and standard makeup that they had discovered in College on one of their trips to Paris. Daphne had not been able to nail down when they would return, like the Cullens were not sure about returning to Forks so soon after leaving. On her way out the door she grabbed a small blanket and took it with her into the meadow.

When she got to the meadow, where so many of her memories lived she laid the blanket out on the ground and laid down to watch the clouds and think. She couldn't tan but she could lay in the sun to her hearts content without making so much of a glimmer. As she laid in the field she masked her scent, just in case today was the day after all. Her family could find her if they needed to but she doubted that anyone else would bother her. Bella pulled a worn copy of Wuthering Heights from her bag and lost herself in the novel. Three pages into reading she heard a stick break, almost as if on purpose, to let her know that someone was coming, or to gauge if she heard it.

She smelled the air to see if it was a member of the pack, an animal or a hiker. Bella caught the smell of apples and a heavy floral scent. Both were sweet, overly so and not natural to the area.

'_Meadow. Now. They are here'_ Bella sent a mental yell to her coven mates, also knowing that Jacob and the Pack would hear her.

'_On our way. Should we call the Pack?' _Michael asked.

'_Jacob and Quil are already on their way.'_ She responded and proceeded to clear the area of anything that would say vampire to the Cullens. Bella smiled and stood. Rosalie and Alice stepped into the clearing. 'Obviously they are trying to hide their strength and their numbers.' As they approached her, still trying to figure out if she was human or not. Rosalie sped up and Bella giggled to her self about them not recognizing her. Bella studied their faces as they drew closer, she could tell by their confidence that Jasper and Emment, if not the rest of the family, was on their way to the clearing to defend their territory. 'Guess they made me for the enemy. This is what happens when you leave your lands undefended.' Bella thought to herself. Michael, Daphne and Serena entered the clearing from her right, causing a look to pass between Rosalie and Alice. They did a double take when Jacob, Quil and a few other members of the pack arrived from the left. Bella smiled, this couldn't have been better if they had preplanned the arrivals.

"Your on our side of the line dog." Rosalie growled, forgetting about the other vamps in the field. The clouds disappeared and the meadow was flooded with sunlight. Her eyes flooded with panic as both Rosalie and Alice began to glow as the sun hit them. Bella's coven mates had reached her by the time the duo turned back around. Michael had a hand on her shoulder with his other arm wrapped around Serena, while Daphne stood off to the side, watching. The pack pulled closer, fanning out around Bella and their coven.

"Treaties change. As long as I behave I can come and go." Jacob said with a grin as he phased back, Quil followed his lead but Embry and Seth stayed as wolves. Bella slid her sunglasses from her eyes and placed them in her hair.

"Down Boys, they are here for us."

"But its just the two of them. Can't we just chase them off?" Quil whined.

"No, its not just the two of them. The others are in the woods. Besides Beta, you boys can't hunt the Cullens till the treaty is broken. Y'all can come out now. No need to hide." Serena said, her voice carrying gently across the field. Michael listened in on the conversations that the Cullens were having as they stepped out the trees. Jacob laughed as they all started to glitter as they approached, Bella shot him a look and he bit his lip to quiet down.

"Aw, isn't that cute, you really think that you can make us leave." Bella giggled.

"Bells, don't tease the bloodsuckers." Quil said purposefully stirring the pot.

"Bells?" Alice paused for a second. Her eyes snapped to mine. She barely registered who I was before she jumped on me. "When did this happen? I never saw it?"

"Alice what are you going on about? Get off of the poor girl."

"Carlisle, Esme, thank you for inspiring me to be vegetarian after my change." Esme's eyes flashed in recognition, Edward read one word in her mind 'Isabella' before he turned and fled. Serena laughed, Bella let down the block that held back their thoughts and feelings. Emment ran forward and grabbed her around the waist. Michael growled, as did Jacob.

"Let's retire to our house to talk. I don't think he will be back for a while." Carlisle said with a smile, like Esme he had not really wanted to leave. No one really wanted to leave it was just too dangerous to be around Bella, at least they thought she would be safer. The smaller coven traded looks. Emment sat her back down on her feet. Jacob walked towards Bella, his shirt was missing as were his shoes and wrapped his arms around her cold stomach.

"You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, Jacob. I think we should be okay. I'll give you a shout if we need any help." She smiled at him and kissed his forehead. "Tell the boys to leave Edward alone. He needs his space for a bit. They didn't expect for me to be a vampire when they returned."

"I know, I just can't have him hurting you again. I love you too much to see you like that again. We just got our Bella back. Don't let him make you run."

"I know Jacob, I love you too. Let me go. Serena is going to blow a gasket if I don't do something soon. You know how it tires her to hold that behemoth she calls her mate back."

"Yeah. Sorry Rena." He whispered over Bella's shoulder. "Hunting tomorrow night. Or are you guys going to need the stress relief of a late night hunt tonight?" Bella flicked her eyes towards her coven mates, there were two nods.

"I'll give you a shout when we leave the Cullen's house tonight. I think we are going to need it." Bella pulled back and smiled. "We would love to be invited in to your house. Shall we follow you or will you want some time to coordinate things before we arrive?"

"You can follow us dear." Esme said with a smile. "Unless you need to do something before you come over?"

"No, we are good." Bella smiled again. "Emment, want to race?" Serena stepped forward and placed a hand on Bella's arm. "No its okay. You go back and get the car. You can find me." Jacob and the pack phased and took off into the woods, back towards the reservation, no doubt to report on the events to Sam and the Elders. Serena nodded to Michael and the pair of them took off into the trees, running home to change and get the car. Daphne joined Bella near the Cullens. "Catch me if you can Emment." Bella took off, Daphne at her side. They both knew the way back to the Cullen's house. Emment crashed through the trees behind her, followed by the rest of the family. She plopped on their front porch to wait for their return.

"How did you beat me?" Emment said plopping down next to them.

"How did you get so slow?" Bella retorted. Which led to him picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Which led to Daphne hissing at him, her body tense like she was going to jump on him. "Its okay Daphne." Emment dragged them both into the house and tossed Bella onto the sofa. As they others approached Bella and Daphne stood, their backs to the wall, facing the door. Giving themselves as much cover as possible. Just in case. Behind the Cullens Bella saw her Blue convertible pull into the driveway and her other two coven mates walk up the front steps. The Cullens stood on one side of the sofa with Bella's coven on the other side.

"Bella why don't you introduce us to your companions?" Carlisle said.

"This is Daphne Carrington, Serena Manax and Michael Coleson. These are my coven mates." Bella smiled as she told one family about the other. "Guys these are the Cullens. Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice, Rosalie and Emment. Edward is MIA at the moment." Bella struggled to keep her thoughts together when she mentioned Edward. Jasper's eyes jumped to Bella's face and he smiled to himself before whispering in Alice's ear. Bella slammed her shield down around her emotions and then spread it to encompass her whole coven. Blocking Jasper from reading them.

"Guys, everything is going to be fine. Let's just all sit down. No need to be on alert. Its Bella we are talking about." Alice smiled. Her eyes glazed over and then she bounced around the room. Everyone settled on the sofas in their normal arrangements. The Cullens found it odd that the three girls sat on the sofa, Bella in the center, Daphne on her left and Serena and right. Michael stood directly behind them a hand on Daphne and Serena's shoulders. Unconsciously Serena and Daphne were touching Bella's arms. Rosalie could see that it was a defensive stance, one that allowed them to not only move in any direction at a moments notice but also feed power to Bella, or which ever one of them had a defensive power.

Alice studied them with vigor. Bella's taste had either improved or one of the others dressed her. Serena was wearing black skinny jeans with a ruby red tunic over it, cinched at the side and pearls on her wrists, fingers and neck. Her black hair was perfectly straight and fell to her mid back, her eyes were a dark amber. A classy chic look that said money with out screaming it. Michael was wearing baggy black pants, a white undershirt and a green dress shirt, unbuttoned and with the sleeves rolled. His hair a burnished red, like copper kettles on the hearth and his golden eyes were flecked with black. Daphne wore a knee length black tank dress that had slits on either side, along with black and white checked spike heels. She had an olive complexion, with her shoulder length blue black hair in tiny braids and light amber eyes. A collective sigh went through the four on the other sofa and they seemed to settle in for a long question session.

"What happened when we left Bella?" Esme asked, the emotion in her eyes led Bella to believe that she would be crying if she could.

"Laurant and Victoria happened. I was wandering around the meadow just thinking. They grabbed me from no where. Each taking a turn biting me. Jacob saved me."

"What happened then Bells, I never got a peek at what happened." Alice said throughly interested in what had blocked her visions.

"They argued. The pack took me in. I stayed with Jacob and Billy for the first few days. After about two weeks I went back to school and continued on."

"You were a newborn... you could have murdered the whole town? Didn't anyone see your red eyes?" Jasper asked, his experience around newborns sending him into overdrive.

"Silly Jasper. I've never had really red eyes, they were pink for a bit. Everyone at school was used to that though. They were just happy I wasn't at home or being a zombie."

"But what about the bloodlust?" He countered.

"Never happened. Still really can't stand the smell of blood. It gives me an awfully upset stomach." Bella giggled at the faces of the Cullens. Jasper's jaw was on the floor. He had never heard of a newborn without the bloodlust.

"What did the dogs mean by you would meet them later to hunt?" Carlisle asked.

"I hunt with the pack. We butcher the meat and provide it to the families in the tribe for free."

"Isn't the meat dangerous? There is still venom in it."

"Nope. If you stop before the animal is drained you can take the venom back. When I'm done with the animal there is no blood and no venom." Carlisle seemed impressed that Bella was trying to help those around her.

"How did you guys meet?" Rosalie asked. Her face had softened and she seemed to be okay with being in the same room with Bella.

"I was dying of cancer. Bella was my roommate at Boston. I figured out what she was one night and asked her to change me. The doctor had only given me a few more weeks to live." Serena answered. "Daphne found us. Then we found Michael after graduation. Bella changed him after we found him dying on the side of the road."

"The girls dragged me across Europe. Stopping in so many cities, experiencing so many cultures. I think the most fun that we had was right before we were invited to visit the Volturi." Michael said with a smile, knowing that his comments would send the others into overdrive.

"What." Alice sputtered. "When did you visit the Volturi?"

"About three months before Charlie died. They actually invited us to stay for the party season but we needed to get back to the States for some serious event planning." Serena tensed her forearm and Daphne shut her mouth. Bella's eyes flickered at the mention of the funeral she hadn't known was happening, for the goodbye she didn't get to say.

"Where are you guys staying? There is plenty of space if you need a place." Esme said, hoping that they would agree to stay.

"We modified my old house to our liking." Bella smiled at her. "Thank you for the offer though, it means the world to us." Esme nodded, disappointed.

"Happier question. Do you have any powers?" Jasper asked, over whelmed by emotions from his family. The smaller coven laughed.

"The oddest ones you will ever think of. Daphne can see the past a future of objects and places, its how we knew that you were coming back. Michael, I guess you would call him a feeder. He can borrow energy from one person and give it to another."

"Is that why all four of you are touching?" Michael nodded at Emment's question. The muscles in Serena's neck tensed, causing Bella to think carefully about what she was going to say next.

"Serena doesn't have one. I'm a shield, both for mental and physical attacks."

"I think that is enough questions for tonight. What are your plans for tomorrow?" Carlisle asked.

"Shopping, work, a few other things on the sides." Perfectly vague, answered Daphne. She was running through as much of the info that Bella had told them about the Cullens. Bella twitched her fingers in a small arch on her lap, a signal that the coven had decided meant it was time to get out of the situation. Michael's stomach growled causing Daphne to giggle while both Bella and Serena tensed. Normal vampires, vegetarians or not, did not have stomachs that growled at them. The Cullens were startled.

"I think that we should be leaving." Bella said pulling the others up with her. Serena glared out the window at the car and the doors unlocked with a faint click. Bella expanded her shield to block all of the Cullens' powers from effecting her coven.

"We'll see you late." Carlisle said as they flittered out of the door, trying not to look like they were fleeing from the house. As the little coven reached the car Bella jumped in the drivers seat and gunned the engine. They were quickly out of the driveway. This would be discussed later, in both house. Bella knew that Cullens would like to know what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own or pretend to benefit from the growing Twilight Empire.

Chapter 2

Edward headed to the meadow to protect his sisters. There were telling him that they could see a human, or what they thought was a human. Edward couldn't hear the thoughts of anyone in the meadow other than Rosalie and Alice's. The sun was shining in the meadow, both of his sisters were shimmering in the light. It wasn't just one human, there were four, plus four werewolves. Rosalie was snarling at the wolves, they had crossed the treaty line. The girl in the middle called the rest of the Cullen family out of the trees. He reached Alice and Rosalie, knowing the others were right behind him. They were outnumbered by one. That was if the four humans were really anything to worry about.

"You actually wanna make us leave? How cute." The girl in the middle with the long golden brown hair said with a laugh. It annoyed Edward that he couldn't hear anyone's thoughts.

"Bells, don't tease the poor blood suckers." Jacob said. '_Stupid wolf.'_

"Bells!?" Alice jumped on the girl in the middle. "When did it happen? I didn't see it."

"What are you going on about Alice?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, Esme, thanks for inspiring me to be a vegetarian after my change." Esme stared at the girl and only one word went through her mind. '_Isabella?'_ Edward turned and fled.

'_There was no way that this was Bella. Well it looked like her, but she should be twenty-eight by now. Why did she not glow like vampires do? Why could I not hear any of them?' _Edward slowed down when he reached Seattle. He spent a few hours sitting in a bookstore thinking about how this could have happened. He knew that Carlisle and Esme would have the story by now. _'Is that guy with Bella?Did she move on? Am I out of luck?'_ Two hours later he left Seattle and headed home.

When Edward reached the house his family was still sitting in the living room. They were talking quietly about what Bella and her friends must have said. They all smiled at Edward as he sat on the sofa that had just been vacated.

"They so aren't telling the truth." Jasper said in a hushed whisper.

"Jasper would you tell new people that you didn't know our family secrets?" Rosalie asked, her face seemed softened but Edward couldn't hear her thoughts through the song lyrics she was reciting.

"No, but this is Bella we are talking about. She is practically family." He threw back.

"Practically yes. Is probably not. Jasper we left her. She found her own family. Heck, she created two of them." Rosalie defended Bella's actions, despite the family looking at her like she had lost her mind. Rosalie was thinking about what Bella had done since her change. She helped people, no bloodlust, traveled the world, stood in the sun. She really wanted to know how Bella could stand in the sun without sparkling. What Rosalie wouldn't do to be able to walk through a crowd of people in the sun without giving away their secret.

'_Bella bit someone? Two someones?' _Edward's mind raced. Alice got up and sat beside him, she nodded and he looked into her memory. He growled at the thought of her between Victoria and Laurant, and again when they dropped her like trash and left her. He was angry that the wolves were her friends, that Jacob protected her, touched her, wanted her, loved her. His eyebrows shot into his hair line at the growling of the male's stomach.

"Alice would this have happened if we hadn't left?" Edward placed a hand on either side of Alice's face.

"Edward you know I don't have an answer for you. I can't see futures that go against the decisions that people have made. I do see things working out with her, I don't see where it will go from there. But I know that you will be friends again." Edward hung his head. That was all that he could really hope for. He knew that he had lost her when he saw Jacob wrap his arms around her in Alice's memory.

"She's been through a lot. A lot of pain. You can't expect her to welcome you back with open arms after everything that had happened. Give her some time to digest the information." Jasper said, trying to understand the lack of emotions that had come from the other coven. Edward grumbled and wandered upstairs.

"This is going to be fun." Rosalie muttered. "Which is better a moody, depressed, lovesick Edward or one that thinks he has ruined any chance at love and hasn't come to grips with reality yet?" Emmett laughed at Rosie's musings. No one answered as they heard Edward flop onto the sofa in his room. The family sat in the living room to talk about the developments in their little retreat that was Forks before drifting off to their own rooms to think privately.

Bella slid the car into the garage and jumped out of the car. She growled and punched the solid brick wall. Michael wrapped his arms around her and pulled her away from the wall. Serena opened the door into the house and flicked on the lights. Daphne pushed the garage door button as Michael dragged Bella inside. He plopped her in a chair in the kitchen. Daphne grabbed a bowl of pasta salad and a two liter of coke from the fridge. She popped the lid off of the bowl and spooned both Bella and Michael a bowl full. Serena grabbed four small bottles from the bottom of the fridge. Ordinary energy drink cans, emptied, refilled with donor blood and then resealed. A staple they had picked up from some vampires in Vegas. Like they had picked up the makeup while on a trip to Paris for fashion week. All four ate their quick pick me ups. Bella went downstairs to check on their security systems, Serena and Michael plopped on the sofa to watch a television show. Daphne followed Bella down the stairs and sat on the arm chair next to her.

"You okay Bells?"

"Not sure. I really loved him. Now... I'm a little confused. Daphne why did he not come back for me? Did he really not love me?"

"I thought you were over him Bells, its been a decade."

"A decade of regret. I never wanted to be without him. I was always hoping that we would bump into them."

"He didn't know you changed. Remember. Alice said that she didn't see you. Your shields blocks everyone unless you specifically let them in. Cut him some slack."

"I know I should. But I don't want him thinking that I spent ten years pinning for him." Bella's eyes flickered to the screens in front of her. All was clear, not a single blip on the monitors.

"Then don't. You are our leader. A Sire in your own right. A Lady of Volterra. You don't have to answer to him for anything. Although, if you want him back I'm pretty sure that he will have to answer to the entire coven pack for what he has done to you."

"I'm doing better now!" Bella said defensively.

"Would you be if you were still human?"

"No. Guess not." Bella's cell phone beeped, an incoming text message from Jacob.

-Hey Bells. You need a run?-

-Yeah on our way. We going East or North? -Bella texted back.

-How about North of the Meadow? -

-Sounds good to me. Meet you in fifteen. -

"Anyone else up for some hunting?" Daphne grinned and nodded.

"We are." Serena yelled from upstairs. On their way outside Michael grabbed a bag from the cupboard. Inside was the items they needed to take some blood from their kills tonight and save it for later. Their next shipment of prepackaged blood would be arriving from _Los Angeles_ on Friday and it was only Monday.

They met Jacob, Quil, Embry, Sam and Seth, all in wolf form, at the line near the Meadow. The nine raced north, chasing each other. Every once and a while Jacob would tackle Bella to the ground and lick the side of her face, before jumping off of her and racing away. Bella would wipe her face and chase him into the distance. When they came across a herd of elk the four vamps jumped on them. Michael filled one of the emergency bags before drinking his fill. Bella smelt a mountain lion and they used that to fill the other emergency bag. The two elks they had caught were drained and skinned quickly. Sam handled the basic butchering. Serena and Michael each grabbed a carcass and took them to the reservation. They would be leaving one at the Clearwater's house and the other at the Black's home. The others continued their playtime in the woods.

Embry, in human form, caught Daphne around the waist and pulled her to the ground with him. Bella blocked Daphne's thoughts while the two stared at each other. Bella had seen that look before while on the reservation. She pulled the four wolves away towards the river. The four boys phased back and slipped into their jeans while Bella stared at the sky.

"Sam, Alpha, pack leader. What does it mean for the treaty now that the Cullens are back?" Bella asked, slipping into the speech pattern that she normally only used when they were sitting in the circle with the Elders. She checked her face and hair for stray blood in a compact that she pulled from her pocket.

"Isabella, Sire, coven leader. Nothing changes between our agreements."

"Do we need to redraw the agreement to be a three way agreement rather than two separate ones."

"I think that we should be fine the way we are for now. If the leeches give you any issues we will contemplate it."

"Thank you. Blessings of the moon upon you."

"Blessings of the moon upon you." Sam replied, ending the formal talk. Back to being themselves, not eternal teens with a lot of responsibilities. They tossed leaves, acorns, tree branches at each other while waiting for Embry and Daphne to join them.

"Quil, whats going on with Embry? I've never seen him like that." The three wolves shared a look.

"I, we, think that he might have imprinted on Daphne." Quil answered.

"Imprinted... on a leech, what will the tribe say?" Bella smiled. The tribe had only referred to her as a leech once after her change. Jacob, Billy, Sam and Seth had taken care of that and no one had referred to her or her coven as leeches.

"What ever Sam and I tell them to say." Jacob said with a grin. The perks of being the Alpha and the Beta of the official pack. Tribe Elder status instantly. No need to wait for his father to give him his place.

"Jake are you sure that you are okay with this? I mean that your pack brother imprints on a vampire and you and me were unsuccessful?"

"Honey." Jacob wrapped his warm arms around her colder body and pulled her to him. "We tried, fate and the spirits were against us. We ended it on good terms. We are still great friends. Nothing to be ashamed about." He kissed her nose. Bella smiled up at him.

Just then Embry came back into the woods holding Daphne's hand. They dropped each other's hands when they saw the other five watching them. Sam and Bella looked at each other, smiled, and then nodded to the pair. Their blossoming love was obvious to everyone in the little clearing. Daphne charged at Bella and grabbed her in a hug. When she let go she was replaced by Embry picking Bella up and swinging her around in circles.

"Thank you for understanding." Embry whispered in Bella's ear. They both thanked Sam.

"Sorry Man. I didn't think it could happen after you and Bella didn't bond." Embry said with his

head down, shoulders rolled back, if he was still in wolf form his ears would be rolled back as well. Embry stared at the dirt at his Beta's feet.

"Like I just told Bella, its okay." Jacob placed his cupped hand on the back of Embry's neck: a true sign of forgiveness amongst the pack members. Embry looked up and smiled. "Well that clears up the treaty questions. We can't keep our families apart. Now we are one pack." Jacob said with a smile. Together they raced back to the coven's house. When the reached the driveway they were met by Serena and Michael hosing down in the outdoor shower. Serena was in a royal blue two piece and Michael was wearing a pair of red board shorts. It looked like they were just getting ready to go into the pool.

"There are extra board shorts in the guest room guys, if you want to join us." Serena said with a smile, no doubt she could see the love between Embry and Daphne.

"I need them for a few minutes downstairs." Bella led them to the security room in the basement. "I would like to scan your finger prints, your retinas and get a sample of your blood in wolf form." She said in a business like tone. '_Why?'_ All five of the wolves asked a the same time.

"So I can set you into the security system. I want you guys to be able to get in if you need to."

"Bella, why our wolf forms?"

"So you can get onto the property without setting off the alarms." She said with a toothy grin.

"Bella you really went all out on the security stuff didn't you?" Embry said with a chuckle.

"Actually I want to add one to the reservation for your families. A central one that will protect the pack, the imprinted loved ones and the children from the baddies." Bella looked sheepishly at Sam. "I would also like to set one up that would be a safe place for any new members of the pack to phase the first time." If she could still blush she would have. The looks that the wolves were giving her was one of questioning, and love for her concern about their loved ones.

"Bells, there aren't going to be anymore of us. We are the last ones to change." Jacob said incredulously.

"Silly wolves. You'll be two packs in a year just from those of you born on the reservation. There are more coming. Serena told me that its going to be a rebirth of the bloodlines. There will be fresh blood for us all." The boys stared at her. "Not blood in that way. New members. Younglings that have heard the legends will come to you when their fevers start. She says it will be amazing. So many wolves. The reservation will flourish again... almost needing town status within a few years." Bella had a smile on her face.

"Any of your kind coming?" Sam asked knowing that the answer might not make him happy.

"A few. All vegetarians though. We would have to shift our hunting grounds to the other side of the reservation. That many never aging teens and young adults would draw attention to us in a bad way."

"Would your Elders be opposed to us attending the reservation school? Not now but in a few years. No one would have to worry about having to move cause we never age. We could attend school a few times. Pick up some extra knowledge and then work on improving our powers." Daphne took over talking as Bella sat down hard in her chair.

Outside Michael was pacing around next to the pool while Serena laid on a chaise lounge and muttered her vision out loud. He was too busy pacing to hear the intruders walk up to the property. That was until the alarm at the end of the driveway caused his watch to beep. Within seconds he had Serena's unconscious body in the house. He met everyone else running up the stairs. Passing Serena to Seth, Michael told him to get her into the safe room and stay with her until she woke up. She would need to be defended since she was unconscious. Normally, he would have stayed with her in the safe room but he couldn't leave the defense of his Sire up to Daphne and a few werewolves. He needed to help. Seth could see the determination in his eyes and wrapped his arms around Serena and ran back down the stairs. He slipped his hand into the fingerprint scanner, let his eye be scanned and rushed through the door as it opened. The rest of the coven and the pack rushed outside.

Sitting on the front porch was a basket. Bella motioned for everyone to fan out and search the surrounding area for trails of who had been at their house. Sam stood next to Bella with Jacob leaning against the bottom rail of the steps. Daphne was a little bit further down the driveway, with Embry off to her left searching the foliage between the properties. Bella tapped the basket with her foot. The contents of the basket cried.

'_Cried. What in the world.' _ Bella leaned forward and looked at the basket. Trying to identify the contents without removing the blanket from the top. Tucked into a corner of the blanket was a note.

"Please help my baby. I am dying as I write this. I have done something wrong. Horribly wrong. My baby is a monster. You will probably not believe me. The father was a vampire. Who made it a point of telling me that vampires cannot reproduce. Take care of my baby. He said you would.. Please don't come looking for me." Bella read the paper and quickly picked up the basket. Pulling the blanket back she gasped. A beautiful baby girl, blond hair, green eyes, white skin, pointy teeth. A baby vampire. "Someone get Esme. And Carlisle." Bella said as she sat down on the porch with the baby in her arms. Michael and Daphne came and stood near her, looking at the baby in surprise. Embry and Quil joined them on the porch. Jacob pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Carlisle's cell.

"Yes Carlisle good evening." Jacob paused while Carlisle asked what was going on. "Your assistance, and that of your Mate is required at the old Swan place. Please come quickly." Carlisle said something else to which Jacob just said yes. A second later the phone was off and Jacob slid to the ground next to Bella.

"This is different Bells." Sam said from behind her. He squatted down to look at the baby. Never had any of the legends or the Elders mentioned that vampires could have children with humans. He took in the little baby's features with a smile on his face. "She doesn't even look like a vampire." the baby smiled, showing its slightly pointed incisors, the only teeth the baby had. "Bells, why don't your teeth look like that?"

"I have no idea. Every vampire I have ever seen has normal teeth. But we were all humans turned vampire. Never known a born vampire." Bella paused. "Can someone let Seth and Serena out. Serena can't remember the code and Seth is fuming cause I hadn't put real drinks down there yet and he popped and energy drink to find out it was really blood." Daphne giggled and went inside to free the pair in the safe room. There was a roar from the street and everyone turned to see the familiar silver Volvo and a porsche pull into the driveway. The entire Cullen clan jumped out of the cars.

"What is going on?" Edward asked, wondering why he could not hear anyone's thoughts. Bella sighed and pulled her shield back into herself, leaving just a trace in the minds of her coven mates in case she needed to slide it back quickly. He stumbled a bit as the internal thoughts and conversations of everyone in front of him bombarded his mind. Jasper was not doing any better with everyone's emotions. He was starting to sweat in the attempt to control himself and not return the emotions to those around him magnified. Daphne's left hand turned in a small circle and Bella nodded. Daphne grinned and grabbed Micheal's hand, a look passed between them and then he touched Serena's arm. They were having silent conversations. Ones that even Edward's telepathy couldn't touch.

"Lets take this inside." Bella stood, keeping the bundle in her arms pressed to her chest, just in case. When everyone was in the living room she looked at her house guests. The wolves were seated amongst her coven mates, with Embry holding Daphne's hand in his. The Cullens were grouped together on the opposite side of the room. She shook her head.'_Is this how my life in Forks is going to be. Two sides facing off. Unable to get along?' _ She growled to herself.

"Carlisle, what do you make of this." Bella turned the bundle she was holding and the Cullens saw a baby in her arms. Edwards mind was racing again, trying to figure out the baby that his ex-love was holding. She handed Carlisle a sheet of paper. As he read it Edward read it in his mind.

"That's impossible. It can't be a baby vampire." Esme sucked in air. Her face looking like Christmas had indeed come early. "We can't reproduce."

"But what if one half of the couple is human still? Would that help. The baby would still have the blood it needed?" Daphne asked as she reentered the living room, no one but Embry had seen her get off of the sofa and go into the kitchen. In her hand was a baby bottle with a pale red liquid in it. She handed it to Bella who stared at it for a minute and then popped it in the baby's mouth.

"That could work. I don't know why no one has ever tried it." Carlisle said, his mind drifting to the possibilities that this child laid out for them.

"That's how it works with Bella's..." Bella slammed her hand over Daphne's mouth. She was not ready to let them in on all of her secrets. No one was really paying attention. "Anyways, Bells just in case its different the bottle is 50/50 blood to milk."

"Thanks Daphne. Esme come hold her." Bella held the baby out to Esme. The Cullens looked at their mother figure as she sprinted towards Bella and held the baby for all she was worth. Bella's eyes flicked to Michael who went into the kitchen and came out with two cans of an energy drink. They could feel the eyes of the entire Cullen family on them when they popped the top and drained the cans. Everyone could smell it, blood, fresh human blood. Jasper was fighting himself, like rest of his family he was wondering if the blood was Micheal's or the baby's, neither of which would be good to feed from. Serena grabbed another can from the kitchen and tossed it to him.

"Don't worry drink it." Serena said wanting to see his reaction.

"We can't eat human food. Neither should you. You'll make yourself sick." Jasper said handing the can back unopened.

"If that was human food I would. Trust me." Serena thought hard about putting out calm, nonviolent emotions. She wanted Jasper to see that it was okay. '_Believe me damn it. I'm not trying to make you sick. It helps. Read the damn can.'_ Her eyes shot to Edward as he smiled and leaned over to whisper in Jasper's ear. Jasper turned the can over in his hand and in small print on the back of the can it said 'Bottled by Blending, Inc. Human food substitutes for Vampires.' He popped the can and took a small sip.

'_Its really blood. What in the world.'_ Jasper passed the can to the rest of the Cullens and everyone had a sip and then Jasper finished the can. They all agreed that it was real good. Tasted different than Animal blood but not as dangerous as human blood. It was only after he had finished the can that Bella realized that the can was not blue like the one in her hand but there was a ring of green around the top. The only identifier that this can was part of her research and not one of the products already in production. She was trying to think of how to talk to Jasper about it without letting the others know. Although, she was pretty sure that Alice would know within a few seconds of the wolves leaving the house. That was until they noticed Bella's eyes were red around the edges, as if she had been crying hard for a few hours.

"Bella whats up with your eyes?" Rosalie asked.

'_I knew they would figure it out.' _Michael thought closing his eyes for a second.

_'I wonder what will happen when Bella tells them?' _Serena thought while looking at Daphne.

_'Total melt down. They are more vegetarian than most of the other clans that we have come across. Twenty for Edward flipping out on her.' _Daphne replied.

_'Ten for him being a gentleman about it and yelling at her in private, another five for him knowing that we made this bet.'_ Serena obviously knew that Edward was listening, but didn't care.

_'Yes we get to be here to see the leeches be shocked.' _Quil's mental self was doing a little jig.

_'It doesn't really even taste bad.'_ That's when Edward noticed that Seth's eyes had a pink tinge to them but other than that were their standard pitch black.

"The same thing that always happens when you drink human blood." Instant outrage from the Cullens. Half of them looked betrayed. "Good Lord. Calm down. Its a mixture of human and synthetic blood. Most of it is fake, created in a laboratory. The red goes away in twenty minutes. The real human blood in it is donor blood anyway. From people that are willing, eager, and keep coming back." Edward leapt from the sofa between his sisters and pulled Bella from the room. But not before Bella saw Serena doing a happy dance in her seat, with Daphne smacking herself in the forehead. He pushed her into the downstairs office and shut the door with a bang. Bella prayed to any deity listening that Edward did not look around the office. She hadn't been planning on anyone but her coven being in there until the secret was out, if she ever told them. Scattered across the walls were the diploma's of all four coven members, on the desk were vials of blood. She was had been working on her research before she had walked to the meadow.

"What is wrong with you?" He seethed pushing her up against the wall. Bella felt the wall dent. Michael would have to patch it later.

"There is nothing wrong with me Edward." Bella looked him straight in the eye and forcibly pushed all of her feelings down and glared at him.

"You've jeopardized my family. You gave Jasper back the taste for human blood. How could you? You know how hard we have all worked for normal lives." He growled in her face. The anger rolling off of him in waves would probably kill Jasper in the other room, or cause the wolves to phase involuntarily. Bella slammed her shield down around the pair. Sealing everything that was going on in this room between the two of them, from the rest of the guests knowing.

"What part of synthetic do you not understand. You tasted it. Any bloodlust?" Bella knew her eyes would be almost back to their normal amber color. "I would never jeopardize your family. I love them too much. I know how hard they have all worked. I know how difficult it is for Jasper just to go to school. Now imagine being able to sit in the cafeteria, satiated, no need for him to fear being in the same room with a lot of humans. One little can of chemically created blood, and he is free from that worry."

"But you couldn't be sure. You didn't let him make that decision. You just gave it to him and told him to drink it." Edward growled.

"Did you even stop to ask if Jasper was okay before you decided to mentally skin me alive?" Bella paused counting to ten. "Did you look at his eyes." Edward shook his head. Bella removed her shield again. She was too mad at Edward to keep him behind her shields. If she was going to yell at him she wanted him to feel it, but she wasn't vindictive enough to do it while he was insulated in her shields, where thoughts and feelings were magnified and had no boundaries.

"They were turning blue you idiot." Edward looked at her like she had grown another head.

"Its part of the process of synthesizing the blood. They've been trying to figure out how to get rid of the two most identifiable traits, our inability to eat human food and the matching eye colors. If we could keep or go back to our original colors we wouldn't be that easy to spot. We would blend in better." Bella dragged him back out into the main room. Jasper was smiling as Alice stared into his eyes. They were still amber gold but there were small flecks of blue in them. Carlisle was talking to Seth and Esme was rocking the baby with Rosalie standing beside her. The look on Rosie's face was one of want and need. Bella knew that Emmett would not be able to fulfill that need. Rosalie, strong, tough Rosalie wanted a baby of her own.

"Jasper. Can I talk to you in private later?" He nodded at her. "I am sorry everyone for scaring you. Blending, Inc is a company that we found in Vegas that uses donated blood to create synthetic supplements for vampires. They are working on supplements for werewolves as well, at least those werewolves that want more control over themselves."

"What do you need to talk to Jasper about?" Alice smiled, an all to familiar smile that told Bella Alice already knew what she was going to say.

"Alice you can come to when we talk. Since you already know the topic. But right now we need to discuss the baby." Bella turned to Carlisle. "Is there anything that we can do about this?"

"We just need to see how everything unfolds. I've never heard of a vampire that will grow up." Carlisle said looking over at Esme holding the baby.

"Will you be able to start her on the vegetarian diet?" Sam asked.

"She is doing good with the bottle and its a mixture of human food and blood. I'll prep it with some formula tomorrow. She might be an edge."

"An edge? What's an edge?" Emmett asked, taking his eyes off of Rosalie, who was now holding the baby.

"She will walk the edge. Able to eat human food or blood. A perfect blender. She will have no need to hide. In the morning we will see if her skin glows. We'll take care of that if she does." Daphne answered.

"Who will raise her?" Rosalie asked.

"I was thinking that either you or Esme could raise her. The four of us are not ready to have a baby to take care of. There is no time with our careers." Bella said smiling at the woman she viewed as a second mother and the sister that she was desperate to have like her. Esme's face lit up. Bella could tell that it always hurt her that she would never be able to be a real mother.

"We'll take her. Oh Carlisle." Esme's voice cracked. A tear rolled down her face. Everyone stared in amazement. It was a well known fact that vampires couldn't cry. Bella shook her head. It was also a well known fact that vampires couldn't eat human food or have children either but that was slowly unraveling. She wondered what the next day would bring. The Cullens left right after the pack did. Bella's coven settled onto the sofa for a recap of the recent events.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor pretend to own or have any stock in Twilight. I just like to play with the characters and bend them to my will.

* * *

Chapter 3

The next morning Bella was shaken from her reverie by the ringing of her cell phone. She fumbled off of her bed and grabbed the ringing piece of electronics. The caller ID read 'pack-Elders'. Bella mumbled a few dirty words and flipped the phone open.

"Good Morning this is Sire Isabella." She was hoping that it was Billy and she could drop the formality. The Blacks were like family to her, even after her change.

"Good Morning, this is Elder Black." It was Billy. Bella looked at her watch, it only read seven thirty.

"What can I do for you this morning Billy."

"We will be needing the coven tonight at the Meeting."

"Okay. What time?" Bella smiled at the mental picture of her whole coven sitting within the circle of fires as the Tribal Elders had their meeting.

"Nine. Like always. Bella," He paused, as if he was still at a loss for words.

"Yes Billy."

"Can you bring the Cullens. At least a few of them."

"Billy. You want me to bring the leeches to the reservation? Into the heart of the tribal lands?"

"Bella we need to have a discussion that will involve all three groups."

"Yes Billy. I promise to bring at least Carlisle and Esme. Do I need to give them the talk before the meeting?"

"That would be preferred to them insulting some of the Elders."

"I understand. Blessing of the Moon on You Elder Black."

"Blessings of the moon on you Sire Isabella." Billy hung up and Bella stared at her phone for a few minutes. She put the phone down. It was seven o'clock in the morning on a Tuesday. Why in the hell was she fully functional. True she didn't need to sleep. Maybe an hour or two a night. Just to recharge and let her mind rest. The Cullens would be up. There was no denying that.

Bella jumped in the shower and cleaned up. In the mirror she checked her eyes. Slipping a camera out of the bathroom cabinet she clicked a picture of her face in the mirror. A base line for comparing any changes in them based on the prototype drinks. Michael would be doing it to. If it worked for them Serena would try as well. The thought of having Jasper try as well was weighing heavily on her mind. Living in a house with a mind reader that would tell the Cullens her secret was something that she really had to think about.

Once back in her room she opened her closet and pulled out the outfit that had been set aside for today. Black skinny jeans, holsters for both of her knives sewn into the calves on the inside of the pants. A silver tank top and a small gray sweater that accentuated her chest and arms. She pulled on her silver heels and checked herself in the mirror. Walking down the stairs she heard Michael and Serena getting ready for the day. Grabbing a cereal bar and a can of blood laced with caffeine she walked outside and climbed into her blue convertible. Putting in a few hours in her store would soothe her mind. There was a new shipment of books coming in today and she had to decide how to arrange them in the store.

'_Its now or never Bella.'_ Bella thought to herself as she reached for her phone. Punching in the numbers she steadied her voice as the phone rang the hospital.

"Carlisle Cullen please." She asked the girl that answered the phone.

"Doctor Cullen is in surgery at the moment. Is this an emergency."

"No emergency. May I please have his voicemail?"

"Of course darling."

"Thank You." Bella paused while she was transferred to Carlisle's voicemail. "Hello Carlisle, this is Isabella. I received a call from the Tribal Council this morning. I have been asked to bring your family to see the council tonight. Please meet me between eight and nine tonight. Thank you." Bella hung up her phone as she pulled into her parking spot behind the bookstore.

Taking a moment to check her makeup she stepped out of the car and into the back entrance of her store. The alarm beeped twice and she punched in the code while flipping on the lights. Bella looked towards the front of the store to see her assistant, Jennica, struggling to unlock the door while balancing a bag from the bakery and two cups of coffee. She walked quickly through the store and opened the door, Jennica smiled greatfully. Together they opened the store and planned how to merchandise the new books. Bella sipped her coffee but denied the bagel that Jennica had bought. After two hours had passed Bella left Jennica manning the front of the store and wandered in to the back to catch up on some paperwork. She let the delivery guy in through the back door and entered the shipments into the inventory. Around noon her cell phone buzzed. The caller ID read 'Sire Carlisle'.

"Good Afternoon Carlisle."

"I was surprised that you called me this morning."

"Elder Black called me this morning to ask me to relay a message from the Tribal Council to you."

"We've never been brought on to the reservation. Normally we meet on our side of the line."

"I do believe that Sam and Jacob had something to do with this."

"Alright what time?"

"Seven Thirty. There are things that I need to go over with you and everyone else that wants to go before we leave."

"Sounds good Bella. Thank you for calling me."

"Your welcome Carlisle. I'll see you tonight."

"Goodbye." Bella clicked her phone closed. Jennica's face appeared in the crack of the door.

"Hey. Bella you have a visitor."

"Okay. I'll be out in a second." Jennica turned and walked back towards the cafe. Bella entered the main part of the store a few minutes later to see Alice standing at the counter talking to Jennica.

"Hello Alice. What can I do for you?"

"Bella can we talk privately?" She twisted her hands together like she was nervous about something.

"Sure. Jennica you good right?" Bella asked her assistant manager.

"Yeah and since school is letting out in a few minutes the cafe crew will be here soon."

"Okay, give me a shout if you need me." Jennica nodded and went back to putting the cookies in a display case. Bella led Alice back into her office. Once the door was shut she turned to her.

"Okay Alice what's up?"

"Why are you taking us to the reservation?" Alice asked in a paniced voice, she was almost blind when it came to the wolves and anyone within their immediate area.

"That's right." Bella slapped her forehead with her palm. "You would have seen the family disappearing. The Tribal Council is meeting tonight. I was asked to bring Carlisle with me and my coven." Alice's eyes widened.

"Oh."

"Alice its okay. Even if you can't see anything. I promise. I go twice a month to Council Meeting and at least once a week to hang out with the pack. Nothing has ever happened."

"Whats the topic of discussion?" Alice asked trying to wrap her head around the whole being invited to the reservation thing.

"Um... I'm not sure. Billy didn't tell me this morning." Bella gave a small shy smile. One that used to be followed by a blush.

"Okay. So we'll see you at seven thirty then."

"How is the baby doing?"

"She is doing amazing. Jasper remembered what you fed her last night and we drove into the grocery store early this morning and got more milk."

"That's great. Carlisle have any more ideas on what is going on?"

"Nope. Just as confused as he was yesturday."

"How is she doing?"

"She is a happy little baby. Edward says she talks incesently to him."

"Too bad she can't talk to anyone else."

"Yeah I would love to know what she was thinking. Bella are we ever going to be friends again?"

"I hope so Alicia. I've missed you." Alice hugged Bella again, with the squeal that Bella had missed.

"Well I need to run. Apparently fashion has come to Port Angelus and I need to check it out."

"Have fun. See you tonight."

"Yep. Seven thirty. Later." Alice was almost out the door.

No sooner had the door closed than Bella collapsed in her chair, dry sobs wracking her body. It was harder than she thought to sit here and pretend it didn't bother her. To pretned that them leacing wasn't the end of her world. Did they even know, how small she had been, how painful getting out of bed had been, how painful getting out of bed had been. How Jacob had pulled her back together. She wondered if her troubles would have ended if she hadn't been bitten. Everyday she saw reminders of her pain, her depression and their betrayl.

Bella left the bookstore at three pm, after ensuring that Jennica, Eileen and Jeff could handle everything. There were twenty teens milling about the store, sipping lattes and gossiping. Jumping in her convertible she drove through town back to her house. Once she was in the house she went straight to the basement. Daphne had the door to her workroom propped open and music blarring. Bella stood in the door as Daphne drapped a dress on a manequin. The dress was long, ocean blue, satin, had a full skirt and was reminiscent of a by gone era.

"Whats up with the ballgown?"

"Serena informed me that the Volturi would be throwing a ball for All Hallows this year."

"They throw one every year?"

"They do. This year is going to be different. This is a celebration of everything that makes us vampires. Although you will see when the invitaiton arrives." Daphne pinned some pleats into the bodice as she spoke.

"So, whose dress will that be?" Bella was in awe of the dress, it was everything that she could want for a dress for the opening ball of this year's season. Every major vampire coven would be having parties starting with the Volturi Ball and then ending in March with the True Hearts Ball.

"Yours Bella. Check out the drawings on the board." Daphne smiled before concentrating on colors while Bella perused the drawings.

"Why are there ones for the Cullens?"

"They will be going as well." She paused at the look of astonishment on Bella's face. "They are going to know our secrets by then. They will know a lot of them before tonight is over."

"I know. You know that Alice will molest you if she figures out who you are."

"That's why I left through the back when she came in with Rosalie." Daphne put down her pins. "Oh your phone upstairs was ringing when I got home."

"Oh crap. Well upstairs I go." Bella trudged up the stairs and into her office. She poked the buttons on her phone and her messages began to play.

"Message one: Good afternoon Bella, Alice gave me this number to call about our conversation today. When and where would you like to talk? Please call me back?" It was Jasper. "Message two: Isabella Swan! Call me. We need to talk about the testing for V74. I'm at Donovan's lab til six." Bella reached for her handset to call Victor back, he was in panic mode, whether it was good or bad was yet to be seen.

"Isabella, Thank you for calling me back. I just arrived at Donovan's to find him staring at a rack of blood samples. Where did you get them from?"

"Um Donovan should have had my pack from Miami. Why?"

"Because Isabella, they are not mutating fully." Bella's jaw dropped. '_This wasn't possible. Not mutating fully meant that they were being reborn as Edgers. Like me.'_

"What do you mean not fully?"

"Bella, I think we can find the DNA strand that creates Edgers and not full vamps."

"That's amazing! Victor, I found a baby."

"A baby what? You work with too many species to just say that."

"A baby vampire. A born baby vampire. She was born an Edger. I'll draw blood and send it to you."

"You know we will have to present this to the Volturi, they will want Edgers that can blend in the Guard."

"I know. I have a feeling that we are going to be star attractions at this years Gala."

"Bella we never get invited." Victor complained.

"Vic, with this discovery I would not put it past the Volturi to send Jane and Alec to hand delvier the invitations."

"Send those samples when you can."

"I will, hey I might be needing to extend my orders. A new vegetarian family has moved into my area and I want them to help me test the Blending and Power Enhancing ones."

"Sure. We just need the profiles of anyone we mail to, for research purposes."

"I know blood samples to you asap. I gotta go."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye Victor." She placed the handset on the cradle before punching in a few more numbers. This phone call would be on speaker phone.

"Hello Isabella."

"Hello Jasper. Would you like to come over at six tonight? So we can get this out of the way before your family comes over for the meeting."

"Sure. Alice and I will be there at six. Bye Bella."

"Bye Jasper." Bella slumped in her chair. Willing herself to focas she began her report on Jasper, Alice, Edward, herself and Michael. She would have to write a second one for the baby. Its a pure test subject. One with no prior experiences, no bad habits, no thoughts on how things were done. Bella was deep into her writing and didn't hear Michael and Serena come home, nor the squeal of Serena seeing the dress that Daphne was desgingin for her. At tent o six Bella closed her eyes and mentally mapped the area around the house. She could feel Alice's mind approaching. Walking down the hall she steeled her nerves and met them at the front door.

"Hi guys come on in." They joined her in the kitchen. "Would you rather talk in the kitchen or in my office?"

"Let's use your office."

"Follow me then." She pushed the door to her office open and then closed it behind them.

"Bella, you have a degree in Bioengineering?"

"Yep. That kinda goes with what I wanted to talk to you about. That drink that you tried yesterday. Did you like it?"

"Yes. It was odd at first. It was good though."

"Did you notive any changes in yourself."

"I noticed his eyes, they had flecks of blue in them."

"I felt a little more in control. Like I could dampen everyone's emotions."

"Yes!" Bella did a small victory dance in her seat before calming down. "Sorry. Got a little overexcited there. I haven't tried that one yet."

"Bella you are getting ahead of yourself."

"Sorry. I work for a company called Blending Inc. We produce items for different sepecies to assist them in blending in to the mortal world."

"The same company that makes the drinks?"

"The very same. The one you tried is supposed to do two things when it hits the general market. It should begin the process of changing your eye color and enhance your abilities." Bella paused. "Jasper, I began working on these because of you. Your family as well but mostly you."

"Why me?"

"I know how hard it was for you to stay in control. I saw it while raising Serena and Michael. I never wanted you to have to suffer like that again. Imagine sitting in the Forks Cafeteria, not worrying about the humans aroudn you. All the while being able to control your gift. No emotional overloads, Alice no unwanted visions. Total control."

"You really think you can do that?"

"Alice I know that I can. The flecks are a clue that I am close."

"Please Bella, don't get my hopes up." Jasper struggled, his own emotions over whelming him. Bella kneeled in front of the chair that he had slumped in to.

"Jasper, please trust me." Her eyes travelled to Alice's face before returning to Jasper's.

"Bella, I've always trusted you. Its you who never should have trusted me."

"Jasper, if its about my birthday i've never laid the blame on you. It wasn't anyone's fault."

"But, Isabellathats why we left I wasn't able to be around you." Bella shushed him with her hand.

"Would it help you to be able to feel my sincerity?" He nodded, Bella gave him a small smile. "Sorry, ahead of time." She dropped her shiled completely, Alice and Jasper both shuddered.

"Bella, thats a lot of emotions."

"Yeah, sorry, i've been holding back my entire coven's emotions. I had to drop all of theirs to lower mine. Everyone is home right now so their really strong."

"Bella its okay. Its actually good to 'feel' you again. I do believe you." Bella smiled appreciatively.

"Thank you Jasper." She pulled him into a hug. "Would you and Alice mind testing a few new products for me?"

"Sure, anything for you sis."

"Sis huh?" Bellas chest caught, her brain racing, not sure if she was ready to be family witht hem. Jasper blinked as a wave of uncertaintiy and pain smashed into him. Bella fumbled for a second before wrapping her shiled tightly around her mind again.

"If you don't mind."

"I'm not sure Jasper. Give me some time." Bella sniffed. "Anyways, could you both fill out these forms for me?" she handed each of them a packet of papers. "I am sorry that I have to ask this of you but I would like a sample of blood and venom from each of you."

"Why?"

"To see if anything changes. DNA markers for different abilities. Normal stuff really."

"How do you plan on doing that? You can't use a needle." Jasper asked. Alice nodded at Bella's unasked question. She gripped Jasper's arm tightly before offering her wrist to their missing family member. Bella leaned forward and kissed Alice's wrist before slicing a small section of vein with her nail. Using a vial from her desk she dripped just enough to fill the vial before running her tongue over the cut sealing it. She seperated the large vial into three smaller ones, labelling one test, one abilites:seer and the third vampire. She repeated the process with Japser and his vials matched Alice's besides the marking after abilities read empath not seer. Bella placed each vial in a seperate case on her desk. When she turned she noticed the faint glimmer to Alice's eyes and Jasper was squirming, slightly, in his chair.

"For the record. Its more erotic on your original bites and if you do it at the same time, quiet the power boost as well."

"Really?" Alice's eyes lit up and sparkled.

"Yeah, but make sure you both really want to do it. It's part of a real old vampire marriage ritual. Legitimizes your realationship to the Elders. If you are going to do it I would suggest doing it before All Hallows." Bella heard a familiar heart beat approaching her house, still mies outside of Forks. "Crap, hold on a second guys."

_'Alert. Gianna is coming. She never travels alone. Serena see anything? Michael anything on your end?'_

_'Its Alec and Jane. They are debating on visiting us or the Cullens first.' _Serena added coming back from a purpose driven vision, swaying slightly down stairs.

_'They are halfway between Seattle and here.' _Michael added feeling them enter his range.

_'Thanks, inform that pack Daphne. Its a council meeting tonight and some Elders are still arriving.'_ Bella smiled and relaxed slightly. It was two of the easier to talk to members of the Guard.

_'Will do.' _ Her coven responded before going about their next round of tasks.

"Alice you must really be distracted with the info I gave you."

"Why?"

"Cause two Volturi guards are on their way here."

"What." Jasper shouted, his face betraying shock and rage.

"Relax, they come bearing the white roses of official messages. No harm just personal delivereis."

"What kind of deliveries?" Jasper asked pulling Alice to his side and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's alright. Please alert your family to their imminent arrival. Have everyone meet here now. Please." Bella added, remembering that they weren't members of her coven or her children, she could only ask them, not tell them to do anything.

"This isn't a trap? Right Bella?"

"No Jasper. I really did not think that they would make personal deliveries." Bella led them from her office and into the living room. Alice sent a text to their family and within a few moments the Cullens were approaching the property and Bella's watched beeped. The doorbell rang and Jasper felt his family outside the door. "Come in guys."

"I thought we were meeting later Isabella?" Esme asked with a small smile.

"We were but I figured it would easier for our guests if both covens were in the same place when they arrived."

"What guests?" Rosalie asked.

"Volturi guards." Instant uproar. Bella looked at Jasper whose eyes were going wide. She carefully enveloped him and Alice within the main shield.

_'Wow that's better.'_

_'I agree Jasper.'_

_'Why is Jasper in the shield? Curiosity not anger by the way.'_

_'Come to the living room and find out.' _Daphne appeared at the top of the basement staris, and Serena and Michael came down from their room.

"What did you do? They just disappeared." Edward growled at her.

"The same thing that I do for my coven, insulate them from being overloaded." Bella snarled. In return.

"Bella, was that you in my head?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, me and Daphne. Its a side benefit of the shield. Those on the inside can communicate telepathically with each other and no one from the outside can hear whats going on. Now if everyone is calm?" After reciving nods from everyone she pulled the shield from Alice and Japser. Alice's eyes automatically glazed over.

"They are almost here." She whispered. The watches of the smaller coven beeped three times. Bella walked towards the door and opeend it to reveal the three Volturi.

"Gianna, Alec, Jabe, we've missed you." Bella greeted them sincerely.

"Good afternoon Lady Isabella. You are aware of why we are here?"

"Yes. The Olympic coven is here as well."

"You make life easier Lady Isabella." Gianna said with a smile.

"Please come this way." She led the three guests into her living room. As they entered the Cullens stiffened, although her coven remained relaxed. "Gianna, Alec and Jane, may I introduce you to the Olympic coven Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper and Edward Cullen. Cullens please meet Gianna Aro's human familiar, and Jane and Alec are siblings as well as being members of the guard." There were hand shakes all around. Gianna opened her briefcase and removed two blood red scrolls.

"Lady Isabella, Sire of the Sangue Misto Coven, honored guest of Volterra and Sir Carlisle of the Olympic Coven, dear friend. Your presence is requested at the Bitten Ball on October the thirty first of this year. The entirety of your covens are expected to attend with you. Please accept these invitations." Each scroll was tied with a gold ribbon and a tag written in silver ink.

"Aye, the Sangue Misto Coven accepts." Bella smiled at Gianna and grasped the scroll lightly.

"The Olympic Coven also accepts." Carlisle said formally.

"Thank you both." The trio of Volturi turned to leave.

"Jane I have something for Aro if you would bring it home with you." Bella pulled a lare enevelope from a table drawer and handed it to her.

"Is this?"

"Yes, please be careful with that info. Aro is expecting it to arrive with you."

"Will do. Hows the company?"

"Its good. Read some of the info in the pack on your flight back. See you later."

"Oh, Jane. I've got you covered. I'll bring it with me." Daphne said grinning in delight at the look on Jane's face.

"Daphne you are the best. The very best." Jane smiled and dragged Alec out of the house. After the Volturi had left silence. Everyone was processing what had just happened.

"Since we are already here should we just have the discussion we were going to have in a little bit?" Carlisle requested. Bella settled down in her chair. Serena grabbed enough cans of energy drink from the kitchen, for everyone and returned to the living room. The Swan Coven, Jasper and Alice each took one and drank deeply. Bella paused beofre continuing.

"Tonight is the Elders Council meeting of the Quileute Tribe. We have been asked to attend."

"They don't want us on their land?" Edward said, growling at the meer thought of letting any of the Cullen women near the dangerous, tempremental werewolves.

"Silly Edward. It is you that they do not want on their land. I, we, are allowed on the reservation, unescorted anytime that we want to be there." Isabella shot back, before her brain registered the words that were forming in her mouth.

"Please don't get them all riled up? Embry wanted to ride out to the reservation with us." Serena spoke up smiling at Daphne, who turned and opened the door.

"Hello Love." She wrapped her arms aournd him and kissed him on the cheek before leading him to the group. Subconscisously Rosalie snarled as he approached them, pulling the baby to her chest.

"Rosalie, calm. Embry is allowed in this house. He will not harm the baby." Rosalie settled back into Emmett's arms. "Hello Embry."

"Hey Bells. I miss the good parts yet?"

"Not quite."

"Good. I wanted to watch."

"As I was saying. Embry and Jacob will escort us in and to the location. You must remain at the location until you are escorted back off of the reservation. During this meeting you all must address everyone on the Council by their title and first name. Regardless of who it is. Unless freendom to speak is given you should be silent."

"What type of wording is used in the address?" Carlisle asked.

"Its quite simple. For Sam it is 'Sam, Alpha, Pack Leader', Jacob is 'Jacob, Beta, Pack Leader'. For the other members of the Council it is So and So, Esteemed Elder. You'll get the hang of it." Bella checked her watch, it read seven twenty. She excused herself and went upstairs to change. When she returned she was wearing a white sweater that reached her knees, forest green leggings and brown heeled ankle boots. Dangling from her hand was a midnight blue full face helmet with with a mirrored visor.

"Jacob should be here in a few minutes. Let's get into our cars and wait for him." Serena said, knowing full well what was going to be happening soon. Bella tossed the keys to Serena's SUV to her.

"I'll take my bike, you guys take Embry with you."

"Bella, why don't you ride with us?" Emmett asked, gesturing towards the two other cars in the driveway.

"Because its actually dry enough to ride my baby." Bella pointed deeper into the garage to a midnight blue and silver Hayabusa. She wheeled the bike out of the garage and closed the garage door behind her.

"Bella, you can't ride that its dangerous." Edward yelled. Alice slapped a hand to her forehead and muttered about stupid boys.

"Dangerous huh? Do I look breakable to you? Am I still fragile?" Bella glared at him before turning around and pulling her helmet over her head. They all heard a rumble as Jacob pulled onto the street on a red and black Hayabusa. Trading looks Bella and Jacob both gunned their engines and flew down the driveway and onto the street again. Serena flew out of the driveway after them, leaving Rosalie and Edward scrambling to catch up with them.

* * *

AN: I would be most appreciative if someone reliable would volunteer to Beta this project for me. You can leave me a note a review or send me an email through my profile. Thank you.

Sangue Misto - Mixed or Half blooded in Latin.


	4. Chapter 4

GENERAL DISCLAIMERS:

I do not own the Twilight universe nor anything related to the Twilight universe. If we did, I do not think that I would be struggling through college now. Any resemblance to ideas, names, thoughts, theories or situations in another story written on FFN is purely coincidental.

* * *

Chapter 4

At the edge of the reservation the Cullens caught up with the other coven. Their little caravan was joined by a black Cadillac with tinted windows. Driving through the reservation they parked in front of a nondescript white, clapboard building with a green door. Bella and Jacob slipped off of their bikes and set their helmets on the seats before removing their jackets. As they approached the door to the building the wolves and Bella's coven stopped on the porch and pulled clean shoes from individual bags that were in a box on the front porch. The door opened and a tall Quileute girl walked out with a basket. She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top, and black knee boots. Her hair was twisted up on the back of her head out of the way; on her bicep was a tattoo of a dagger with a howling wolf's head behind it.

"I figured that none of you would have proper shoes, so here. The bags are labeled with your name. At the end of the night put these shoes back in the bag and put them in the box with everyone else's." She pointed to the large box that people were tossing shoes into. "Hey Bella! How are you today? I haven't been on patrol in so long." Leah whined, rolling her eyes.

"We're good, but you already knew that. Drag mum by sometime. I have a new killer recipe for spaghetti that I am dying to try out."

"Of course we will, as soon as Sam stops trying to lead two packs." Her eyes glazed over for a second. "They are ready for you." Leah led them into dimly lit building.

"Jasper," Bella whispered as she stepped beside him. "Do you want a shield?"

"Not at the moment. I think that I can handle it."

"If you are sure you will be okay. Have one of my coven members get in mental contact with me if you need one. I'll try to pay attention to you bit I can't keep track of everyone all night." He nodded. Leah stopped everyone between two doors.

"Jacob, Bella, you know what to do. Please take Carlisle with you. I'll bring the others in when we have the full go ahead." Embry said, pulling Daphne to him one last time before stepping away from her and pulling his green button down off. He was also wearing all black; from his combat boots and jeans to the black wife beater that showed his dagger tattoo with a leaping wolf behind it.

'_Fashion statement?'_ Rosalie thought, eying the full black ensembles of the two wolves.

'_They hold themselves in a warrior's stance.'_ Jasper commented, always the strategic thinker.

'_Where did Bella take Carlisle?'_ Esme thought, looking for any signs of an upcoming problem.

'_I hate not being able to see!'_ Alice pouted and rubbed the bridge of her nose. Edward's head filled with the thoughts of his family, but the minds of Bella's coven were all oddly silent.

'_Are they scared' _Leah projected to Embry through the pack mind.

'_The Cullens seem nervous, a little put off with not having any information. Oh well.'_ Embry gave a mental snort and went back to staring straight ahead, arms crossed, muscles tightly wound, as if her could pounce in any direction with less than a seconds notice. A barking laugh came from behind the closed doors.

'_We're ready for you guys.'_ A voice echoed in the minds of the wolves and Edward. Leah and Embry ushered the vampires into the room before standing on either side of the door frame, blocking the only visible exit. The pack was seated along the back wall, the imprints spread out among the wolves, and the Swan Coven sat down in the chairs that were left in the last two rows. Michael and Serena sitting with Sam's imprint Emily and Seth Clearwater. While Daphne sat in the chair on the end near Embry's post. The Cullens sat in the remaining chairs on the second row. A member of each family then entered from a hidden door on the far left side of the room and sat in the front row. Arrayed in a half circle facing those gathered in the chairs were the Elders of the Tribe. Edward noticed Bella and Carlisle sitting on the far left of the arch.

"For those that haven't been to council in a while I will present the members to my right are Sire Carlisle of the Olympic or Cullen Coven, Sire Isabella of the Sangue Misto Coven-pack, Jacob Beta of the La Push Pack, Sam Alpha of the La Push pack, Andrew of House Call and on my left are Sue of House Clearwater-Swan, Marnie of Breakers Island, Isaac, Ashton and Harrison of Breakers Island." Everyone inclined their heads slightly to the room as Billy introduced them from his chair at the apex of the arch.

"There are many reasons to call a meeting of the Tribal Council; celebrations, mourning, news, planning, announcements. Guests of our People, the Elders before you say welcome. Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice welcome to your first of hopefully many meetings." Andrew said from his chair, his genuine smile surprised the large coven.

"This Council has ruled the Quileute Tribe for many generations. With this duty comes many responsibilities. We take these responsibilities very seriously and changes are few and far between. Twelve years ago Sam was the first of us to receive the reawaken powers of our ancestors. Many of our first sons have joined him since them, honoring their families with their unspoken, heartfelt vows of protection. Our first daughter has also joined the cause; Leah Clearwater-Swan has given up her womanly duties and wants in order to protect the reservation." Billy paused, most of Edward's family turned to look at Leah with questioning eyes.

"Nine and one half years ago we were too late to save one of our own from the Cold Ones. We took her in, saved her, cared for her, taught her our secrets while we learned hers. Isabella has grown, matured and aged into a wonderful woman and an amazing asset to this council." Sue continued looking at her daughter-in-law and the leader of the pack her children belonged to.

"Now, on this day we come together to mark another historic day." There was a pause throughout the room. Many of the gathered tribe members tried to figure out what was going on. Sam stood, his eyes studying all those in the room.

"For three generations we have maintained a strong boundary between our lands and the lands of the Cullen Coven. One summer shy of a decade ago, we convened in this very room to welcome the first of many changes to our way of life." Sam paused and smiled as Bella stood and moved beside him. "Now, another decision must be made. As your Elders we bring two propositions to the combined and convened coven-pack. You see before you Carlisle Cullen, Sire and Father of the Olympic Coven. We seek on his behalf and without his knowledge to include their coven in our proceedings out of the fairness that they live here as well."

"Does anyone wish to speak, freely, on this matter?"

"Bella, do you vouch for the Cullens, their way of life, their membership?"

"Aye, the entirety of Sangue Misto Coven-pack vouches for the Cullen Coven. They are good people, despite their human flaws." Bella answered with a clear and strong voice that made you feel like she was not to be reckoned with.

"You vouch for them? On pain of death? You risk your packs very lives over foolishness!" One of the family leaders from Breakers Island said, shaking his head and glaring at her.

"No, we risk our own." Leah said from her post at the door. "We know the stakes, accept them fully, but we also know that the benefits of having them as allies outweigh having them as enemies."

"If Bella vouches for them then there is no need for further discussion. All those in favor of joining a more permanent alliance with the Cullens?" Everyone sitting in the half circle and the first row raised their hands.

'_Not an unexpected vote, wonder who pushed more? Sam or Bella?' _Edward heard Seth's voice as he scoffed at the vote.

'_We've done it for years with Bella, and she was a newborn.' _Embry's mental voice added, Edward was having trouble telling if the private conversations of the wolves from their thoughts.

'_Why do they even bother voting? We all know the results. We've spoken and drawn up a new treaty already.'_ Serena's voice echoed oddly, like she was only partially within the safety of Bella's shields.

'_Does anyone else get a vote?'_

'_Why do they limit who has the chance to vote?'_

'_This is so odd.'_

'_Wow, they have really changed since we left.'_

'_Bella looks so comfortable up there.'_

"Now, that the measure has passed… the packs would like to put forth another motion." Dead silence filled the room; this was not something that they had been warned about. "We propose that the Cullens be extended the same courtesy that the Swans are." There was instant uproar, Edward felt his head pounding and Jasper struggled with the uncontrolled anger that was bouncing around the room. They both breathed a small sigh of relief when Bella enveloped both of their minds in the warmth of her shield, the voices and feelings became echoes to them.

"You want to throw away the treaty!" A wrinkled old man proclaimed, slamming his cane on the floor.

"You'll sacrifice the innocents both here and in Forks!" A hotheaded man in his mid forties in a business suit said.

"No one is talking about sacrificing any innocents. We would like to delete the boundary line. Nothing changes about dietary rules or secrecy." Grumbles from amongst the Breakers Island representatives were audible to everyone in the room.

"The coven-pack of the Sangue Misto gives their answer in the affirmative." Bella said contempt for those that were against the proposal evident in her voice.

"The La Push pack gives their answer in the affirmative." Sam said verbally backing up Bella.

"The non-pack Elders of La Push give their answer in the affirmative." Billy said with a smile, startling the gathered Cullens, he had been the most adamant person against them the last time they were in town.

"With much regret and great annoyance the Elders of Breakers Island give their cautious answer in the affirmative." Marnie White said, not bothering to hide her contempt and disagreement with the decision. Jacob produced a long roll of parchment.

"This new treaty reads that the boundary line located two miles east of the reservation is erased. Also as long as the Cullens and Swans are have fed they are welcome to the Reservation, including First Beach." He unrolled the scroll. "If the signatory Elders would sign here please." Carlisle, Bella, Billy and Sam signed the paper with a fountain pen. Marnie signed below Billy, Jacob below Sam, Leah stepped forward from her post and signed below Bella.

'_Edward, come sign below Carlisle, quickly.'_ Bella pushed the thought towards him. Edward stood and joined the others on the platform. He signed below Carlisle's name before returning to his seat in the back. The comforting feeling of Bella's shields left him.

"Now that this is settled, let us carry on with business. Isabella, you had a topic for tonight." Billy said, waving his hand towards her and then towards the group seated in the room.

"Not twenty four hours have passed since a basket was left on my porch. A letter attached to the basket explained to me that the contents were a born vampire. A baby vampire, just a few days old. It is our belied that this baby will be an edger, a better version of me and Michael." Bella sat.

"Honored Elders, are we sure about the parentage of said child?"

"Aye, Seth. The letter said that she has a vampire father and a mortal mother." Jacob said. '_At least you couldn't have gotten pregnant.' _He thought to Bella.

'_Well, I'm not sure it would have happened without being able to imprint. Sometimes, I just wish that I could have a baby of my own.'_

'_Bells, you'll figure it out. Why else would you have started Blending?'_

"Isabella, Jacob, if you two are quite finished." Billy said smiling as they squirmed.

"Sorry Elder Black." The pair said together.

"The coven-pack would like to submit our theory that this child is the proof of a new era of evolution." Bella said.

"What does the Prophetess say?" Isaac asked while Marnie whispered in his ear. The Cullen's eyes shot to Alice, she shook her head, and she was getting no visions with so many werewolves in the room.

"Elder Isaac, I'm not…" Carlisle began after catching Alice's eyes.

"Not Alice, Sire Carlisle. My seer, Serena." Bella interrupted. Serena stood and walked towards the half circle of chairs, she kneeled on a cushion on the floor in front of the Elders. Bowing her head she spoke in soft tones.

"What is it you wish to see dear Elders Council?"

"Prophetess, is this a new evolution or an oddity?" Sue Clearwater-Swan asked.

"Aye, Council, I shall look." Serena paused her eyes staring blankly at the floor. The Cullens were startled when her eyes turned white. "New evolution, scientific break through, news of tribe leaks out, new shifters seek help. La push grows. A new generation of children will walk the lines. End of Hiding. Daphne with a baby. Peace." Michael reached her as she collapsed on the ground. Pulling her to him, he carried her back to their seats and snuggled her next to Seth. The Council was quiet for a few minutes digesting the pictures that Bella had pulled from Serena's mind as she looked for the future.

"Are her visions possibilities?" Alice asked her mind racing to a thousand different possibilities and outcomes of millions of choices.

"No fortune teller, she tells the future as it is already written in the great book. Very seldom do the big things change… as you know the little things change all of the time." Michael defended his mate; she stirred against him, a smile on her face.

"Leave her be, she cannot see the timelines. It rare enough to be able to see the future. I'm the true seeing freak. She's normal. Hush now." Serena muttered as she faded in and out of consciousness. "Daphne we must talk later." Daphne smiled as Embry pulled her from her chair and to him for a hug before allowing her to sit again.

"The Council has decided to allow nature to take its course. As this meeting is drawing to a close are there any announcements or does anyone else have business?" Billy said. Embry stood, back straight against the door frame with his hand raised. "Guard Embry?"

"I have imprinted."

"Who is the lucky young lady?"

"Daphne Carrington of the Sangue Misto coven-pack." His face swelled with pride as she rose from her chair, stood beside him and grabbed his hand in hers.

"What say you, Sire Isabella? She is your sister." Sam and Bella sunk into a private conversation behind her shield, with devilish grins they stood. Jacob quickly stood behind them, followed by Serena.

"We agree, on the condition that for this momentous first we create a new ceremony. One that will hold legitimacy in all three worlds." Sam announced with a smile on his face that lit up the room. The pack let out a collective sigh.

"We agree. Though the coven poses a few questions to the happy couple. Embry would you give up your mortality, the ability to father blood children, would you watch all those here leave this world while you stay forever young?" Embry nodded, pulling Daphne closer to him. "Daphne would you give up your immortality, would you suffer blood children, grow old and die while your family never can?"

"With all that I have sister dear. All that I have."

"Then is acceptable to the coven-pack." Sam and Bella said in an off putting dual voice. Everyone sat down

"As joyous as this day is I do have a request for the coven-pack." Bella did something odd; she kneeled on the cushion facing the Elders. "I come in supplication." She took a deep breath and pulled her hair over her shoulder before placing both hands flat on the floor in front of her. A sign of weakness and submission for werewolves and vampires alike. "I come for not realizing before that there is more danger for our people with me being here. Even tonight two guards from the vampire Royalty waltzed into town, unannounced and we only knew moments before. I shall leave should it be requested."

Sam stepped to her side, Edward bit back a growl, Michael and Serena tensed in their seats. Sam pushed Jacob to the ground beside her. Suddenly Bella's shields dropped and Edward and Jasper were faced with the full force of everything swirling around the room.

'_Aww crap. She feels guilty.'_

'_Bella didn't do anything wrong.'_

'_She is allowed to be distracted over that leech.'_

'_Sam better do what's right.'_

'_I never thought that I would see a vampire before the council beg for forgiveness.'_

'_She has been a beacon of light these last few years.'_

'_The change gave her purpose that I'm not sure she would have had without it.'_

'_I can't believe Sam is making Jacob do this.'_

'_Jacob couldn't kill Bella even if the Council demanded it. She is as close to an imprint as he has.' _ Edward heard the tension building in people's thoughts, he was not completely sure what was about to happen. He felt that he needed to protect Bella from whatever is coming. More than one wolf was thinking about defending her to the council.

Jacob pulled her hands from the floor and placed them on his knees. He slid his hands up her arms and into her hair and with a quick pull yanked her head to the side. Bella hissed at the sudden movement but kept her eyes down. Jacob looked up at Sam with pleading eyes. Sam only nodded at him and the whole room tensed. Jacob slipped his right hand around her neck and squeezed once before leaning forward and kissing her bite mark.

Bella sat back on her knees, tears glistening on her cheeks at their forgiveness. She pulled Jacob's hands to her and kissed both of his palms. He backed away and Sam stepped forward and Bella kissed his palms as well. Sam pulled her to her feet. While the coven and the pack seemed to relax the Cullen's were reeling. They had never before seen a vampire willingly offer their neck, let alone their bite mark to someone else. Edward scanned the minds of those around him once again.

'_Jacob's feelings were so conflicted. That was just mean of Sam.'_

'_Bella should know that there was nothing to worry about, we love her too much.'_

'_Edward did you notice that they occasionally speak of the coven-pack?' _He nodded to Rosalie.

'_I wonder what else Serena saw?'_

'_Poor Bella, its so hard having to do that with your old lover up there as her superior. Not sure I would be able to handle it if it was me before Sam.'_ Leah thought a faint flush on her cheeks. She was also angry that they had not brought it to the gathered coven-pack. Billy and Sam had made the decision. Edward bit back a growl and venom filled his mouth. Jasper and Emmett had each discreetly grabbed his arms. That was his Bella they were talking about. How could she have been with that wolf?

"Blessings of the Moon are on you." Billy intoned and everyone echoed it. The meeting was over, the pack and the two covens began mingling, congrats were given to Daphne and Embry. Bella, Jacob and Sam disappeared through a side door.

"Carlisle, what's through there?" he asked seeing that no one was looking towards the door.

"A few small meeting rooms and a sick bay." Edward nodded and leaned towards the door, when no one was looking her slid through the door and into the hallway. He could hear voices coming from a cracked door on his right.

"Are you sure that this is okay?"

"Jake, I can control the venom, you know that. Now calm down before I make this cut too deep."

"Get over it Jake. No more complaints."

"Aye Alpha."

"Can you handle both of us at once?"

"If it will help his nerves. Human or wolf first?"

"Human." The two boys answered together. Edward's eyes widened. _'What are they in there doing?'_

"Bella why does this feel so good?" Jacob asked.

"Hush Jake. Just sit back and let me do this my way."

"Bella he is right this feels really good."

"Hush Sam." Edward couldn't take it anymore; he stuck his head around the door and peered inside. Lying side by side on matching couches were Sam and Jacob, facing away from the door. Bella sat between them with her back to the door. She leaned over Jacob's arm and ran her tongue over the cut on his arm to seal it before turning and sealing the cut on Sam's arm. Once they could stand without feeling woozy the three of them put the furniture back where it had began. _'Either come in or leave either way please shut the door.' _ Bella pushed that message through her shield.

"Bella do you think that is a good idea?" Jacob asked as Edward stepped into the room despite the glares of the wolves.

"It's alright Jacob. He may be over a hundred but he still hasn't figured it out." She smirked at him."Ready boys?" Both boys nodded and then looked at Edward. "You might want to close your eyes."

"Why?" Sam and Jacob quickly stripped and phased into their wolf forms. To show off a little Jacob bowled Bella over and licked her face before curling up in her lap. Sam sat in front of them hackles raised in warning to Edward. "Bella what are you doing?"

"What I need to do." Bella pulled two more vials from her purse, already labeled with Sam and Jacob's names. The wolf in her arms sat very still as she dug her fingernails into his neck. Once the blood was flowing into the vials she kissed his neck and sealed the cut. She repeated the process with Sam. "Edward, I hope that you don't mind."

"Mind what?" Edward was once again surrounded by a very naked Jacob and Sam. Bella giggled and pulled him from the room.

"You done with him?" Emily said when she saw them leave the room.

"Yep. He is really horny, take him home and have your way with him." Emily and Bella laughed again.

"Want me to tell Jacob that you need a roll when he gets done with patrol?"

"Maybe, it's been a little long. Isn't he supposed to be looking for his imprint?" Bella questioned.

"Yeah, it is a little odd having a mateless Beta. Speaking of mates, shouldn't you be looking for yours?"

"Lets not get into that right now Emily. I'll swing by for dinner sometime this week while the boys are patrolling." Emily nodded and stepped into the room. Edward grabbed Bella's arm and pushed her into an empty room.

"What the hell is going on Bella?"

"Nothing for you to be concerned about Edward. Its business as usual for me."

"You slept with that dog?"

"Yep. You told me to move on and forget you. Didn't you!" Bella could feel both covens closing in on them.

"You can't be serious Bella. He is dangerous."

"That's funny he said the same thing about you. Right before you left, saying not only did you not love nor want me but neither did your family."

"Bella you can't…"

"Shut up! You lost the privilege of keeping me safe or telling me what to do when you walked away and left me in the forest." Bella pulled the door open, frustration evident on her face. "I'm going home. I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable Jasper. Will I see you and Alice tomorrow?"

"Sure, what time would you prefer? How does nine sound?"

"Sounds good." Bella saw Jacob reenter the hallway.

'_Hey Jake, wanna come over for some fun?'_

'_Sure Bells be there in a little bit.'_ Bella had purposefully dragged Edward into her shield for this little conversation. Unconsciously both Bella and Jake had replayed thoughts of their past rendezvous. Edward looked angry and dejected as Bella pushed him back out of the shield. She laughed and walked away, followed by her coven.

"Don't worry Cullens Jacob and Embry will escort you back. We took the long way in just in case the treaties weren't changed." Edward growled at Jacob and lunged for him, only to be grabbed by Emmett. Jacob's only reaction was to smirk.

"What is wrong with you today Edward?" Emmett growled in his ear.

"He's been with Bella."

"Been with?" Jasper questioned.

"They are in a relationship." Edward growled, wrenching his arms away from his brothers.

"We are not currently involved. You must have gotten her wound up if she is calling for me." Jacob said with a laugh at the face Edward was making. Jasper and Emmett both grabbed Edward and held him still.

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"Really now. So you apologized for all your lies, for abandoning her. You left her in the woods, told her you no longer loved her. It took us six hours to find her in the cold and the rain. She was broken so very broken and lost. I helped put her back together. To find herself again. We helped her become the new Bella." Jacob growled out before Sam placed a hand on his shoulder.

"But." Edward stammered.

"Not buts, not from you. You get no claims over what you threw out." Sam said, ending the conversation. The wolves left the same door that Bella had walked out of. Before Emmett could release Edward Seth bounced around the corner.

"Embry and Jacob are almost ready to escort you from the reservation." He smiled and scampered off. The Cullens dragged Edward down the hall and stuffed him into passenger seat of his own car. The ride out of the reservation was oddly silent. As soon as they had settled in the car Alice's eyes had glazed over and her thoughts along with Jasper's disappeared. Jacob and Embry continued on to Bella's when the Cullens turned left to go back to their own house.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alice's Vision

The room swirled by, they were in a ballroom surrounded by hundreds of other dancers. The arms around her did not feel like Jasper's. Blood red eyes swam into view. She saw Emmett and Rosalie swirl past her. Jasper approached and the man holding her bowed and stepped away.

"I missed you, Love."

"Missed you as well. Where were you?"

"Calming Bella down. Tanya tried to fight her again."

"Why would she try again?"

"Because of our dear Brother."


	5. Chapter 5

GENERAL DISCLAIMERS:

I do not own the Twilight universe nor anything related to the Twilight universe. If we did, I do not think that I would be struggling through college now. Any resemblance to ideas, names, thoughts, theories or situations in another story written on FFN is purely coincidental.

I am sorry that it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I have been prepping for the end of the school year. My students are bouncing off the walls. I have hand written the next 5 chapters. As soon as I get them typed they will be up.

* * *

Jacob and Embry grinned to themselves as they watched the Cullens turn to head home. When they reached the house they pulled their bikes up to the garage doors. The front door flew open and Serena pulled them into the house.

"They all went home right? All seven of them?" She stuttered, worriedly looking over their shoulders.

"As far as I know. I'll have the pack keep an eye out for them to leave the house."

"Thank you Embry. Jacob, she needs you. She is going to break at any moment." Jacob ran up the stairs to see Bella flopped on her bed, her hair splayed around her, face buried in a pillow grumbling.

"Bella, talk to me love."

"I'm so mad at myself." Jacob pulled her into a sitting position and then into his lap.

"Don't be mad at yourself."

"Jacob!" She yelled, bringing her hands to her face again. "Seeing him was like ripping open all of the old wounds." Bella felt a twinge on the edge of her mind where she kept emergency hooks for specific peoples' minds. Following the twinge she saw that Jasper would cave under the pressure of a family discussion about her and Edward. Not wanting that to happen she wrapped his mind in a section of her shield that was far from everyone else before turning back to Jacob.

"Its okay Bells, he was the love of your mortal life."

"I know." She muttered. Her face broke and her chest heaved. "I'm afraid to forgive him, to fall in love with him again. Jacob, every time he speaks, my throat tightens, my mind gets cloudy, and I get this horrible need for him. Jacob what's wrong with me?"

"Bells, you are in love with that leech again."Jacob's eyes darkened. "I was hoping that you would settle down with a nice, respectable vampire that wouldn't drive the coven-pack up the bloody walls." He sighed, smiling at her. "But Bells, if you are in love with him. You can't stop it. Your heart knows your perfect match."

"Why him though? I'm going to a vampire ball in October, why can't I find one there?" Bella pouted.

"You are lucky to have found your imprint… mate… whatever you call it at all."

"I know. Loving him hurts though."

"Love hurts and heals, destroys and creates. If it didn't it would be too easy." She nodded.

"You know that I love you Jacob."

"As deeply as I love you." She kissed him on the lips, pulling him to her. He wrapped his arms around her as they kissed. "Are we going to go further or should I be satisfied with these being our last kisses?"

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea. Even as horny as we are."

"You really think so?" Jacob kissed down her neck to the pale outline of her bite mark, Bella moaned, her hands sliding under his shirt. "How about one last time?"

"Do you think we could not get attached again?"

"Just no biting Babe. It drives me up the wall."

"Yes Love." She pulled his shirt off and ran her fingers down his chest, earning a muffled gasp against her neck. He carefully pulled her sweater off and flicked the clasp on her bra with one hand, while the other hand wound its way into her hair. "Jacob, you are wearing too much clothing." Bella pulled on his belt. With a laugh he stood and dropped his pants and boxers into a pile on top of his shoes. Her boots and leggings joined the pile. Jacob rained kisses down her skin, the cool of her skin feeling oddly good to his warm lips. His lips drove her crazy, reminding her of the last time they had been together. Bella had to concentrate to keep her venom and her teeth to herself while they rolled around the bed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anti Lemon Break

Lemons will be posted separately later on

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

An hour later, an exhausted Jacob stumbled down the stairs behind a bouncing Bella. She flounced into the kitchen. Jacob slumped into a chair while Bella fixed him a sandwich. After inhaling the sandwich they wandered into the living room. He slid onto the sofa next to Embry, whose grin matched his own.

"I think you broke the wolves Bella, you and Daphne both." Michael laughed.

"This has been a long two days." Serena said stretching her arms over her head. Jacob answered by letting out a small snore, causing Bella to giggle. Shooing everyone to their own rooms Daphne and Bella dragged the two wolves back up stairs and put them to bed.

Going back downstairs to her office and fished the vials from earlier out of her purse and placed them in the holder on her desk. Bella stared at the walls thinking about where everything had changed in her life. Her computer dinged that she had new emails. Clicking through the screens she saw another email from Victor and Donovan.

Isabella, we cracked it! The V64 experiment. We compared the human samples to your human sample and they have a common genetic marker. They are like when you were human, unafraid, willing, tasty, and waiting for something else. Bells, they don't have the H74 gene. It's mutated like all creatures. They are born to be changed. Donovan is going to run more tests. I need you here ASAP. Your, Victor.

Bella grinned; she would ask Serena in the morning if she had any clues. Ignoring the last few emails she logged into the work server. Flipping her smart board on she began to move parts of the human genome around. She was playing with the newly dubbed E74 strain, when she felt warmth behind her.

"What's up Seth?" Seth walked into the room and sat in her desk chair.

"How did you know that it was me?"

"You smell different, earthy with a hint of cinnamon and sugar." Bells laughed at the face he made. "So what's up?"

"You're my sister right? I can tell you anything? You won't go all pack leader on me?"

"Yep Seth, Charlie and Sue were married before he died."

"Promise me that you won't laugh." Bella pressed save on her computer.

"Seth, I will never laugh at you, you are my little brother. What's wrong? Couldn't Leah help you?" Seth took a deep breath as he steeled his nerves to answer.

"I want to go to College and study biology or chemistry."

"Why those two fields?"

"I want to join Blending and work in the family business." Bella pulled him to her in a tight hug.

"Oh Seth." Bella paused for a moment, thinking of what to say. "You stopped aging at 18 right? You know that this will take four years to get a bachelors and another two to get a masters. Then another four or eight year stint to get your PhD."

"I know Bells, but the whole family, except mom, is eternal teens."

"I won't make you grow up and die Seth."

"I know. I was just asking." Bella's mind wandered back to Victor and Donovan's discovery.

"Seth, I stand beside you. In whatever you choose to accomplish with your life. But if you don't grow up you will have to keep repeating school with the rest of us occasionally.

"I know." He looked at the screen where chains of DNA were rotating.

"This is the standard human strand of DNA. We are trying to plot vampire, werewolves, fae, edgers, hybrids, secret abilities, gifts and other differences. We want to see if it's a ripple effect or a complete erasure and rebuild of the strands during changes." Bella moved the H74 section and replaced it with one labeled W74 causing a second strand of DNA to appear below the first one, differences highlighted in yellow. "If we can figure out if it's a ripple change or an all at once one we might be able to create new antivenoms to help with pain, duration, temperament, and so on. How is Leah doing?" Bella jumped off of the topic for a second.

"She is doing okay. The Elders like to keep her close by, an oddity in their minds."

"Sometimes, I wonder how much in common the Elders have with the Volturi. They both like to collect oddities and keep them near by. They also both maintain a guard of some sort. "They laughed picturing the look on Billy's face if they ever brought this up.

"Bells are you going to forgive the Cullens? I mean really forgive."

"There is a difference between forgiving and forgetting."

"Bells, do you want to be friends with them or are you still angry."

"I'm hurt, I feel abandoned, unwanted and betrayed. I haven't felt like this in years. It's all back now. I don't know if I am strong enough for this."

"B, you are the strongest woman that I know. You are a leader in the coven-pack. Alpha in your own right." Bella relaxed a little when Seth wrapped her in his arms. "We love you like the family we got to be. He is just a boy. If you want him back we will stand behind you. If you don't then we will stand in front of you."

"Thanks Little One. Tell Mum we will come for dinner tonight, if she won't mind." Seth nodded and left the house. He left a bag on the kitchen table with clothes for both Jacob and Embry.

* * *

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, what did you tell Isabella when we left?" Alice jumped on him as they entered the confines of the house. "What did you tell my best friend?"

"Alice we already know what was said that day." Carlisle said gently, trying to pull her from Edward. She dug her nails into his shirt and turned to face Carlisle.

"No Carlisle, I think that he lied to us." Alice's face showed more conviction than any of her visions ever did.

"Edward did you lie to this family?" Carlisle asked, starting to wonder if Alice was right.

"Yes." The shock was evident on the face of everyone in the room. Jasper felt a warm presence envelope his mind blocking out a good chunk of the emotions that were flying around the room.

"But why?" Esme asked.

"We had to leave if we would have stayed longer one of us would have ended up killing her." Edward growled.

"Did you tell her that we didn't want her, that none of us cared about her?" Alice asked, puzzle pieces that had eluded her for a decade slammed into place and suddenly she saw that day clearly in her mind. Edward nodded his head. Even Rosalie looked disappointed in him.

"I left her in the woods, removing everything of us from her room and went to meet you."

"You left her in the woods, in the rain, crying?" Rosalie surprised everyone by passing the baby to Emmett before smacking Edward across the face. "How could you? And you said that you loved her." Rosalie stood there shocked at herself. She had smacked Edward for how he treated his 'pet human'. She stumbled backwards grabbing the baby from Emmett before being pushed behind him.

"You told my baby sister that we didn't love her!" Emmett growled angrily.

"That is what the pain and confusion were about?" Jasper muttered, glad he was insulated from this fight.

"What do you mean?" Edward roared.

"Earlier this evening Bella brought down her shields while we were at her house. She kept having these fleeting moments of hope before they were crushed by despair, pain and confusion. When I called her sis, she said she wasn't sure if she could ever answer to that again." Edward leaned back in his chair and put a hand over his eyes.

"That's why you've been this way… your mate didn't tell you to leave… you left her. Left her begging you not to leave. She may have taken you back when she was human but she's one of us now. She knows the laws concerning mates, she's lived with the Volturi, become a new woman." Carlisle said, nodding sadly to himself. The rest of the family had left the room when Carlisle had started talking.

"She's not my Bella anymore." Edward said glumly.

"Where does that come from?"

"She's been with the wolves. She's _been_ with Jacob."

"Edward I think that you need to talk to Jacob and maybe Seth. They saved her life. She and Jacob are just friends now. The Council told them to both find their mates."

"You mean that they aren't?"

"Jacob said that earlier today! You were too busy growling at him."

"Don't you dare Edward Cullen!!" Alice stormed back into the room. "Don't you dare go over there tonight, or at all, until she calls for you? You won't like the consequences if you do?"

"Consequences? What are you hiding from me Alice?"

"Edward, just stay away from Bella for a few days." Alice's eyes glazed over and she gripped the table to keep her balance. "Such a good idea Dad." She threw her arms around Carlisle and skipped from the room.

"You heard your sister Edward. Stay away from Bella. And don't pry into your sister's visions." Carlisle left Edward sitting in the kitchen to ponder his revelations.

'_I never wanted any of this for her. I loved her enough to not want to risk her soul for my selfishness. Bella, my Bella should have moved on, gotten away from dangerous people and places, grown up, gotten married, had a few children and forgotten about me. She was beautiful, smart, loving, clumsy and all around adorable. This Isabella is so different. She was such control for being a decade old, she's a free spirit. She never avoided dangers like I asked her too. She dated a werewolf, rides motorcycles, and hangs out in Volterra, what is wrong with this girl? But this Isabella wasn't weak or fragile. She could stand her own. She is still dedicated to her friends and family. This Bella earned a PhD in less than ten years. There is so much more that I need to know about her. So much about her I don't understand. Will I ever be able to get her back? Will she even want me still?'_ Edward sat there lost in his thoughts for hours, his family giving him the space that they knew he needed.

* * *

Jacob awoke in the morning to find Bella tucked in on the far side of her bed, reading a book, on the bed beside her was a notepad on which she occasionally scribbled notes.

"Good Morning Bells,"

"Morning Jake." She didn't look up from her book for a second marking the page with a blue sticky note.

"Are any of my old clothes here or do I need to walk of shame it back to the reservation?" Bella giggled at the mental picture of Jake walking back into his father's house in the same clothes he wore yesterday smelling of sex and vampire.

"Seth came over already with new clothes for you and Embry. They are downstairs in the kitchen. Unless you want to walk of shame it."

"Not like they don't all know that I was here last night."

"Ahh, but most don't know that the Chief told us we need to stop and find our true mates. Though it would be highly entertaining to see his face when you got back to the house."

"What are you reading?" Jacob asked trying not to think of his dad's reaction if he walked back in smelling of sex.

"A report on the human genome project. I'm thinking about writing a new paper on gene mutations that lead to certain characteristics."

"Bells, that's a book, not a report." He laughed at the three hundred pages; paper bound book that was in her hand.

"Silly Jacob. It's an academic report, with scientific research included."

"If you say so Bella." Jacob groaned and got out of bed. "I'm gonna shower." With that he left the room. Bella climbed out of bed and stripped out of her pajamas. She pulled a pair of black seven jeans from her closet and slid them on followed by a dark green camisole. As accessories she grabbed the heavy platinum chain that supported her coven medallion, and high heels in a vibrant green. Jacob was dressed when he came back into the room.

"Jake, I'm not going to be able to hang out today. I've got a lot of work to do."

"Sure Bells, need me to get you anything?"

"Nope. I'll see you later."

"Yep. I'm on patrol this afternoon but I'll call you when I go for a run tonight." She nodded to him. Jake hugged her before leaving her room. Bella sat on her bed and watched the sun flicker through the trees. It was one of the random days in Forks where it was really sunny out.

'_There was four weeks till they needed to fly to Italy. Four weeks to put together a presentation with Victor and Donovan. Four weeks to decide if I really wanted the Cullens to know before hand what I really did for a living. Four weeks was not a lot of time.'_

Bella stepped into her office and flicked the lock closed, her coven wouldn't bother her but there was a guest in the house. She worked for three hours before she was interrupted by her desk phone ringing.

"Good morning. Blending incorporated, offices of Serebellum Michne, Serebellum speaking." Bella answered.

"Good morning Ms. Michne, my name is Jackson Creed. I wanted to know if I could set up a meeting with you."

"What would the meeting entail?"

"I am employed by the Food and Drug Administration. It is time for the annual inspection of your operating plant in Nevada."

"Of course Mister Creed. Are you new to the department?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Did something happen to Mister Crabtree?"

"He was promoted Miss Michne. He personally selected me for your files."

"Well isn't that nice. I look forward to meeting with you. I can be down to the Nevada plant either of the next two weekends."

"This Friday and Saturday would be the best for me."

"Do you need someone to meet you at the airport?"

"No Miss Michne. I have it taken care of already."

"Then I shall see you at seven pm on Friday."

"See you then Miss Michne." Bella hung up the phone and dialed John Crabtree's private cell phone. John was a werewolf who chose to investigate all companies owned by Immortals for the FDA and the USDA. The cell phone rang twice before a man picked up.

"Hello this is john."

"Hello John its Serebellum Michne."

"Ah, good afternoon Miss Michne. To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"Were you really promoted John?"

"Yes Miss Michne."

"Did you appoint Jackson Creed as your replacement?"

"Yes and he is safe. You can tell him anything that you have told me."

"Thank you John you are a life saver."

"You're welcome Serebellum. Talk to you later." Bella hung up, a weight lifted off of her chest. She called Victor and told him not to worry about driving to Forks she would be down on Friday. Since it was Tuesday there was no pint. There was a knock on her office door. Black screening her smart board and computer she opened the door.

"Good afternoon Mister and Missus Cullen. Please come into my humble work room." She turned and ushered them into her office. "How are both of you this sunny afternoon?"

"Isabella we are not well."

"What's wrong?"

"Esme would you like me to do the talking?" She only nodded at her husband, her eyes never leaving the floor. "Isabella, we, I speak for most of our family but especially for myself and Esme. We would like to apologize for leaving you. It broke our hearts not to take you with us. No one was the same. You had touched our hearts, become a member of the family. Esme looked at you as her own, real daughter." Bella bit her lip, one of the habits that she had retained from her human life.

"Then why did you leave me? Why did he say that you didn't love me?"

"Isabella, we think, no we know he lied to both of us. We could never stop loving you. You were the human Cullen."

"Then why?"

"Edward said that after the incident on your birthday you didn't want to be around us anymore. That it was all too much for you." Esme's shoulder shook, venom tears dripped down her face. "I prayed so many nights that one of you would come back for me. That you still cared. I went out East to college and then Med School. I have a PhD in bio-engineering and Genetics. I've tasted human blood only when necessary. If I was going to be a vampire I was going to be like you."

"We would be proud of you anyways Isabella."

"Carlisle, Esme, please know that it I was never you that I was angry with. It was always him."

"We do. We would like to mend the bridge between you and our family."

"I would like that very much Carlisle." Bella gave them each a hug and made a snap decision. "Carlisle would you like to see my lab?"

"Your genetics lab?"

"Yes, my lab at Blending in Vegas."

"Jasper told me you worked for Blending." Bella squirmed internally for a second.

"Anyways, we had a break through in my lab and I need to go down for the weekend to check on it and give it my approval. Anyone is welcome to tag along." Bella's phone beeped. A text from Alice that read 'everyone wants to go.' "Well I guess that settles it. How about we leave early, say 5 on Friday morning. I can have the corporate plane pick us up in Port Angeles."

"Sounds good. What about the weather? Isn't it always sunny in Vegas?"

"We'll come on over on Thursday and explain everything about the trip then."

"Isabella, I know the others will make their apologies separately. We told him to leave you alone until you came to him. I hope one day we can all be family again."

"We'll see about it. I come with a few others though. They are my children. Thank you for apologizing and telling him to wait." Carlisle and Esme nodded and turned to leave.

"I... I looked for you after I changed. To see if you wanted me back."

"Oh honey. We would have come for you if we had known." Esme wrapped her arms around Bella's stomach.

"I had hoped so. I will be waiting for the others." They smiled at her again and left Bella sitting in her office thinking.

_'Could I do this? Let them back into my life. Would it hurt again? Would he run again? What about my Family? Daphne would be staying here, on the reservation, for as long as Embry remained an eternal teen. Lab techs would be needed to see if they could mate and if he could be changed. Would Edward and Carlisle help? Or would they leave when our research went public in a month. I am strong but am I strong enough to be in touch with the Cullens very often?' _Bella shook her head and left her office to go to work at the book store.

* * *

Thursday morning dawned the cool gray of a normal day in Forks. Serena was in Bella's lab mixing different shades of their sunless makeup. She needed one for each member of the Cullen family that would look good with their hair colors. Once she was satisfied with each of the colors she put half into a mister bottle and the rest in a clear container to be applied with a makeup sponge. Labeling each one she placed them in separate bags and then tossed the bags into a box to take to the Cullen's later. Serena was nervous. She knew what was coming. What would happen but she wasn't sure of the steps to get there. This trip was important. Alice and Rosalie would get very close to discovering Daphne's real profession. The new store in Vegas was opening and they would stumble across both the main store for mortals and the side store for immortals. Serena grabbed the ox and lugged it towards the kitchen so they would remember it.

Daphne was in her workroom going over sales reports from her new line. Scrawled across the bottom were the dates for the London, Paris, and New York fashion weeks. She knew that she would have to 'age' at these parties sooner or later. Thankfully, she could easily pass for twenty five still. Bella and Serena had already agreed to walk in the Paris show, the one she would be showing a formal wear line inspired by Bollywood New York would be more modern fall and spring clothes while Paris would be summer clothes and bathing suits. New York was in two week and Daphne knew that she would be having to make the decision to invite Rosalie and Alice to model in the show. They would be leaving on Thursday and returning on the following Thursday. Curriers would be arriving on Monday to take the cases of new clothes to the New York studio. Readying herself for a video conference with a fashion editor she checked her makeup and arranged her sketches. As the computer beeped incoming call she put on a smile and got to work.

* * *

Michael sat in his office at the law firm watching a mother of three bawl her eyes out. Her husband had just left them, she had never had a job but there was very little money coming in. The rich business executive needed to pay child support based on today's income. He calmed her down and promised her that she would get right on it. She sniffled and led her three children from the room. All three of them were old enough to know what was going on, old enough to not forget it later. Michael had seen plenty of heartache in his life. After they were out of the building Michael told his paralegal they would take the case, she would wait a few hours before calling the mother and setting up a time to gather more information. Another eight years and he would start over, get a new degree and try something else. Michael thought about his plans for the weekend. The the firm didn't mind when he went out of town with Bella or Daphne; they both contracted him, regardless of law firm, as their legal counsel. So, technically he was paid to go away on 'vaycay' with his family. He would be gone this Friday and next Friday through Thursday. Michael looked at his calendar and blocked off the four days before and the two days after Halloween for the Volturi Ball. _'Now to come up with a viable excuse.' _His secretary beeped the intercom to tell him that his next appointment was here. _'Back to work,'_

_

* * *

  
_

_AN: I hope that was somewhat worth the wait. _

_Coming up in the next chapter… Will be the arrival in Vegas. Previews for those that guess what might happen… I mean it is Vegas isn't it? So either write it your guess in a review or send me a PM._


	6. Chapter 6

GENERAL DISCLAIMERS:

I do not own the Twilight universe nor anything related to the Twilight universe. If we did, I do not think that I would be struggling through college now. Any resemblance to ideas, names, thoughts, theories or situations in another story written on FFN is purely coincidental.

AN: Hi.... so this was supposed to be a longer chapter but when it hit nine hand written pages and kept going I broke it down a little bit. The other two chapters should be up asap.

* * *

Bella came home at a quarter after three. Going up to her room she changed from her blue work shirt to a comfy tee shirt. She grabbed a worn copy of Pilgrim's Progress off of her bed and went outside to read by the pool. Two hours later she had finished her book and laid on her back watching the clouds for and reform pictures. At five forty she went into the house to get the others. They piled into her convertible and set off for the Cullen's house in the woods. As they pulled into the driveway she checked the shields around everyone's minds. Alice was waiting on the porch for them. Serena grabbed her box from the trunk and the Swan Coven followed Alice into the house.

"So." Bella said when they saw everyone gathered in the living room. "Who is ready for Vegas?" Everyone smiled.

"Tomorrow morning at three we will leave from the airport in Port Angeles on a private jet. We need to be at the airport about an hour earlier. We will arrive in Vegas at nine am." Serena recited their itinerary. "There will be a private tour of Blending with lunch followed by a tour of the Swan Genetics lab and research center. Those of you that get bored will be taken by Marina to explore the training and testing rooms. From roughly one thirty to seven we are free to tour the city or get settled in at the residence we will be staying at." Serena flipped closed her datebook and looked around the room.

"Where are we staying?" Esme asked.

"Marina has made arrangements for everyone. No worries." Bella said with a secretive smile. "I have a meeting with a USDA rep at seven. He will do his inspection in the morning. We could go dancing at the Highline or The Red Room."

"Dancing! Bella you go dancing now?" Alice bounced in her seat. Before Bella could answer her Rosalie interrupted with a question.

"How are we going to be in all the Vegas sun without drawing attention to ourselves?" Serena just smiled again and reached for her box. She passed out the little bags with everyone's names on them.

"In these bags are products that we found the recipe for while in Paris for fashion week two or three years ago. I met a vampire who modeled professionally but never shined. We sat down and discussed dietary issues, she loved our eye color, and recipes for blending in better. Recently she agreed that Blending Inc could produce her recipe and market it."

"It's just make up?"

"Its professional stage make up mixed with some paint. You can either spray it on with the misting bottle or apply it with a sponge like you would regular make up. It is what we wear most of the time. We each carry a compact of it on us at all times. Well, Micheal's is really a small bottle of 'sunscreen'." Everyone got a laugh out of the irony.

"So cool." Alice was studying her bottle. "Why were you in Paris for fashion week?"

"You'll see later." Serena gave Alice the all knowing all seeing look that Alice normally used on her family. The pixie did not like the tables being turned on her. "Oh Rosalie, Esme, what did you name the darling little one?"

"Adrienne Malinia Cullen."

"A beautiful name. I have a sitter lined up if you guys want to have some couples time."

"That was very thoughtful." Bella's fingers twitched and she flipped open her phone before the ringing had even started.

"Excuse me for a moment. Yes Marina?"

"The plane will be waiting in the morning."

"Thank you Marina. Is the house ready?"

"The townhouse or the house in the hills?"

"The hills please. Why not do it big?"

"Of course. The Hills House is stocked and staffed as usual. Everything is ready for your return. Oh and Jackson Creed is staying at one of the hotels near the lab."

"Marina what would I do without you?"

"Flounder the business end of the labs and spend all of your time in the labs."

"Well, most likely. I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll be at the office with guest passes when you arrive at tenish."

"Bye Marina."

"Have a Goodnight Bella."

"Sorry that was my assistant Marina." Bella would have blushed if she could still do it.

"Its alright darling." Esme said.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Serena asked.

"When will we return?" Jasper questioned, his mind filling with plans, alternatives, strategies and questions.

"Sometime on Sunday."Serena answered, purposefully being vague, she could tell it annoyed Jasper slightly and felt like pushing his buttons.

"Anything exciting to do in Vegas, other than gambling and eating?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, shows, clubs, events and all kinds of other things to do." Daphne said.

"Sounds good."

"We'll see you in the morning."

"Do you want to stay and watch a movie?" Jasper asked, surprising everyone. Bella's coven flicked

their eyes to her, silently questioning their plan of action.

"If y'all don't mind?" Bella answered for everyone.

"Nope. We would never mind it." Alice bounced on the sofa, visions of different movies scrolled through her brain.

"I will always come over when I am asked." Bella answered truthfully.

"How about we watch a funny movie?" Emmett asked.

"How about Star Wars?"Michael recommended.

"That's not funny." Emmett complained.

"Yeah, but its action and things explode." Michael said with a laugh, in his mind the Death Star kept exploding.

"True enough." Emmett pondered the suitability of Star Wars as a movie for the evening. The others agreed and everyone sat down to watch the movie. After a few minutes Carlisle and Esme excused themselves, leaving the 'teens' downstairs. Seeing that the only space on the sofa was next to Edward, Bella flopped on the floor beside Daphne.

At ten thirty Bella and her Coven left to finish packing. Halfway home Serena broke the silence that had encompassed the car.

"Bella did you see his face when you flopped on the floor?"

"No, I didn't want to look."

"He looked like you ate his favorite puppy." She burst out laughing. "It was a little odd, he tried to cover it though. Jasper looked at him funny a few times."

"Do you know how hard it was to sit in that house?" Everyone looked at Daphne funny. "Bella I could see you human. Your all over the house. I think the worst two are you laying bleeding on the floor, your birthday I guess and you sitting alone in the empty house after they left."

"Yeah, I went back a few times trying to see if I could jolt myself out of the funk that I was in. Shouldn't I be able to control it though?"

"I can for the most part. It's just a little difficult sometimes." They rode the last few minutes to the house in total silence.

At one thirty Bella heard three cars pull up in front of the house. Her coven had already placed their carry-ons and small suitcases in the back of Daphne's mustang. While the Culllens were all dressed for the day already Bella and her coven were still in their pajamas. Daphne, Bella and Serena all wore tight tank tops with tiny shorts in their favorite colors (red, blue and green, respectively).

"Are you guys going in that?" Alice shouted.

"Yes, we will change on the plane. Especially when Bells and Michael are mentally ready to be Barbie and Ken." Alice laughed, remembering all of her times playing 'Bella Barbie' with a grumpy Bella. Edward laughed at Alice's thoughts. Everyone got back in their cars and they set off for the private gate into the Port Angeles airport. Daphne drove her car up to the small gate house.

"Can I help you miss?" The uniformed officer asked half asleep.

"Yes, private flight for Michne Enterprises."

"Sorry Miss, the plane is in hanger fourteen. Please enjoy your trip."

"Thank you good sir." She smirked and giggled at the barely audible gasps from the two cars behind her. The private jet that the four CEOs of Michne Enterprises used for public, personal and business was magnificent. No expense was spared. The plane could easily hold thirty people without feeling cramped. They parked all three cars in the back of the hanger and popped the trunks. Before the Cullens could get their bags four expressionless young men, in black dress pants with a white dress shirt and a gray vest that read Michne on it, gathered the bags and loaded them into the plane.

"Isabella, who are they?"

"They are Victor's pets. They work for Michne Enterprises as valets and runners." One of the men returned to the cars.

"Good morning Miss. Your flight is ready. The crew prepared a light meal for you. Do you wish to board now?"

"That would be lovely. What are the conditions in Vegas today?" Bella said with a smile.

"As normal, I will update you prior to our arrival."

"Let's be going. We have a schedule to keep." Within ten minutes the plane was in the queue and ready for take off.

As the Cullens looked around the cabin of the plane they were stunned at the details. The black carpets were soft beneath their feet, white leather and suede arm chairs and settees lined the walls creating seating for thirty. The walls were a pale creme with blood red _fleur_-_de_-_lis_ on them. At seven thirty one of the stewards came into the main cabin.

"Would anyone like a drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Pick your favorite food."

"Bear for Emmett, Mountain Lion for Jasper and Edward, deer for Rosalie and Alice and moose for Carlisle and Esme." Bella said with a smile, remembering their favorites. "I'll have tiger please."

"Cheetah for me please." Daphne licked her lips in anticipation.

"Zebra please Adams." Serena smiled.

"I'll take Elk." Michael said looking up from his book.

"Right back then." Adams disappeared again only to return a few minutes later with a platter full of steaming cups.

"You know Bella this takes the fun out of feeding."

"Yes Emmett, but this is also cleaner and is more sustainable for the environment."

"How sustainable?"

"We use needles to remove just enough blood from animals in nature preserves." Serena answered. "Bella don't you have a few things to work on in the office?" Serena cut her eyes to the door leading to the office before smiling at Bella, who nodded and stood. A few minutes later she was joined in the small office by Emmett and Rosalie.

"Bella can we talk to you?" Emmett asked cautiously.

"Of course. Come on in and have a seat." The room was made of dark wood, with three white leather chairs surrounding a glass top desk. Silver frames of different groups of people lined the walls, almost as if someone had unbound a family photo album. On the small credenza behind Bella was a glass vase filled with blood red flowers.

"Bella you have to know that I would never leave you on purpose." Emmett began. "You are... were... my little sister. I couldn't help but hope that you would be one of us sooner or later."

"I know Em. I know he lied to us all." Bella bit her lip as he eyes filled, she knew she couldn't cry but there was no stopping the venom from pooling.

"I never said this while you were human Bella, but I'm sorry for the way I treated you. I couldn't see how he could love a human or how you would give up your mortality for this."

"Rosalie, Emmett I know leaving was not your fault. You were forgiven long ago, before you even knew to ask."

"That's good. I bet I can make you laugh. Rosalie smacked Edward around for leaving you alone in the woods that day." Bella giggled before giving both of them a hug.

"Emm, it may take me a while before you can call me sis but you should know that I am working on it. Please remember that Serena and Michael are like my children and Daphne is my sister in all but venom."

"I'll look after them like I look after you."

"Aww, isn't that sweet Rosalie." Rosalie nodded. "Rose I need you to kow that I wanted you and Esme to watch over Adrienne because I knew that you wanted to be a mother more than anything. I think this trip will be more beneficial to you than you could ever imagine." With that the three left the back room and joined their families in the main cabin.

Twenty minutes before they landed Bella excused her coven to another out of the way room to get dressed for Vegas. Bella pulled on a pair of thigh highs, an emerald green garter,a pinstripe pencil skirt and a emerald green lace and silk top with a fitted jacket that matched the skirt. Daphne was wearing a gray skirt with a purple silk ¾ length top. Serena changed into a red keds, a knee length denim skirt, a red polo with a red bow pulling her bangs out of her face and a pair of red and blue earrings. Michael wore a black three piece suit with a burgundy dress shirt.

At eight thirty the plane began its descent into Vegas. They taxied around the runway to hanger twenty six. Waiting next to a hummer limo was a tall woman with blood red hair and honey colored eyes in a three piece suit. Next to her were two security guards in black with white marks on their collars and cuffs. Bella was the first off of the plane.

"Good morning, Miss swan. I trust that your flight was well?"

"Of course Marina, you take excellent care of me. Marina I would like to introduce you to my first family and current guests. This is Doctor Carlisle Cullen and Mrs Esme Platt his wife. Rosalie Hale, her daughter Adrienne and her husband Emmett McCarty. Alice Brandon and her husband Major Jasper Whitlock. Lastly is Edward. Cullens this is Marina, my right hand woman, my personal executive assistant." Hellos were said and everyone climbed into the limo. The trip to Michne Enterprises main building took an hour and fifteen minute in the early morning traffic. The building was surrounded by a tall fence and gleamed of steel and glass. The limo stopped in front of the building and a valet opened the doors.

"Welcome back Miss Swan."

"Thank you. Are the security badges ready for my guests?" The valet I produced seven identical badges with metallic strips down the back. "Thank you." Bella and her coven pulled their badges from various bags and pockets and clipped them on.

"Welcome to Michne Enterprises home of Blending Inc, Huntress ltd, Swan Genetics, and Venom Inc. Each division has their own level here in the main building for offices and then a separate section for research and development. Lets start with Blending." Bella led them to a bank of elevators, a small keypad was on the wall between the first and second elevators. They both opened and Bella ushered everyone into them. They stopped on the first floor. The doors opened into a sleek office, a girl sat behind the counter typing incredibly fast. The girl pressed a button unlocking a door on the left, without looking up from her work. Bella pulled them into a conference room. "The packets on the table explain most of the 'public' sides of Michne. Blending Inc was started six years ago by a few vampires that were in need of ways to blend into their chosen territories better. We are working on blood replacement drinks, emergency tablets, items to increase control over thirst, powers, abilities, and changing appearances. Please, while in this building refrain from making comments whether verbal or mental about other species. Through out our research we have come into contact with species even you would deem mythical. We will be in the production and testing room later on. Feel free to try anything that my researchers offer you. No one else will be in this room if you would like to leave anything so you don't have to carry it."

"Bells, we need to run some errands while we are here. We will rejoin you in a little bit." Her coven disappeared back towards the elevators. She smiled as they left before bracing for alone time with the Cullens.

"Follow me please." She led them from the room and towards the production floor. During their hour and a half tor everyone tried something. At eleven thirty they were rejoined by Bella's coven and made their way downstairs to the cafeteria. The Cullens were confused by why there was even a cafeteria at a vampire owned company. Bella's coven got in line.

"Its okay. Please try something off of the vampire menu. Serena and Daphne can help if you are confused." Michael and Bella ordered off of a menu labeled 'Edge'. Once everyone had gotten their food and were seated at a table Bella asked them a few questions.

"Did you like the tour?"

"Yep. Those trials were great. I liked the one that increased strength." Emmett said with a goofy grin.

"Bella, could I get some of those drinks that change eye color?"

"Sorry Rosalie, those are still in testing. The group that is currently testing them has to OK them before we mass produce them. It shouldn't take long though."

"What is it that you are eating?" Carlisle asked, staring dubiously at their plates.

"Michael and I are having today's special. Bolognese with the same sauce that is in your bowls. Your sauce is more blood based and ours has a little sausage and regular noodles mixed in."

"It tastes surprisingly well."

"Thanks, I guess. I need to run up to my office does anyone want to come with?"

"I would." Alice and Edward said at the same time, glaring at each other.

"Ok, come on then." Bella led them to the same bank of elevators from earlier and punched in a six digit code. Not that she would admit its significance but it was the date of Edward leaving her. Once the trio was in the elevator she pressed ten.

"Good afternoon Miss Swan, Mrs Whitlock and Mr Cullen." A lady of maybe thirty five said from behind the desk. The smell of dog hit Alice and Edward like a bucket of green slime at the Kids Choice Awards.

"Hello Judith, how is your pack?"

"Good, good. Thanks for getting Jerrod the position at the Red Room."

"Of course. Between Alphas how could I not? Tell him I'll see him tonight."

"Will do. Marina is waiting for you." She buzzed them through. Bella walked down the hall a good bit before opening a door on her left. She closed the door behind them.

"I'm glad you didn't growl at Judith. She is one of my closest friends." Bella traded her suit jacket for a pristine white lab coat. The phone rand in the inner office. "Let me get that." And Bella disappeared through another door.

"I know who you two are. Do you know you broke her? This company is all she had, besides her covenpack." Marina snarled as she entered the room quietly.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"I know that you can't read my mind. Bella told me how much that annoys you. Look closely at the walls in this room. I need to help Isabella." Marina left through the same door that Bella had.

"What is going on here?" Alice asked, she was in the dark, her visions were blurry at best.

"Alice look." Edward dragged her to the wall that Marina had pointed at. There were newspaper clippings and pictures everywhere. Bella in College with Serena. Serena and Michael in the snow. The whole coven. The coven plus the wolves. Bella with her arms around Seth and Leah. Bella and Jacob. Bella becoming a doctor, accepting her PhD. Bella in Volterra with the brothers. Bella standing tall with very important vampires in Volterra. Bella breaking ground on the building they were standing in. Feeding the hungry at shelters. An award for dedication in a children's hospital. Thank you letters from patients.

"Edward this one is different."Alice pointed to the ground breaking ceremony article. "It says ' Serebellum Michne breaks ground on new headquarters' or this one 'S. Michne opens estate to children of broken homes."

"Maybe Bella just wanted to hang on to them."

"Edward don't be dense. I think our Isabella is Serebellum Michne." Alice whispered, they could hear Bella and Marina moving back towards them. Bella smiled at them as she entered the room.

"All done Bella." Edward asked, keeping himself from trying to see Marina's thoughts. '_If Bella wants us to know something she will tell us.'_ Marina smiled at Edward like she had heard him. Bella reached for Alice's arm.

"Walk with me Alice." Alice smiled and the pair wandered away leaving Edward and Marina in the office.

"You heard me didn't you?" Edward asked.

"Yes, Edward. I am a shield like Bella. When Bella shields someone they can also hear her thoughts and emotions. I pulled you into my shield to see if you were on the right track."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Do not be afraid Edward. She will tell you everything soon. She will forgive you. You just have to prove to her that this Bella is to you as the old Bella was. Minus the breakable human part."

"I will Marina. I want to make things right. I want to love her if she deems me worthy."

"She just might yet. We best catch up with them." Marina led him to a small stairwell and then down one floor, lining the wall near the door were white lab coats. "Please put one on." Edward slid on a coat and opened the door. Etched into the glass of the door was 'Swan Genetics – I. Swan PhD lead geneticist'. He smiled at her accomplishment before continuing. His whole family was waiting in a small sitting area.

"I would like you all to meet Victor and Donovan. I met them in Boston. They are my closest competition and my greatest research partners." Victor was a tall, tanned man with dark black hair and brown eyes. He was in his thirties when he was changed. Donovan, changed at twenty nine had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and a warmer skin tone, that was between Victor's tan and Bella's pale white.

"Victor Deciduous and Donovan Arlington at your service." Victor said with a bow.

"I've read many of the works that you have published with Ms Michne." Carlisle said with a small smile. Bella and Marina traded looks, from a small messenger bad Marina pulled a second ID card and a pair of black framed glasses and a handed them to Bella who slipped them on her face wavered for a second before becoming more refined, she looked like an older version of herself.

"Carlisle, I thought you would have figured it out by now. I am Serebellum Michne, CEO, founder of Michne Enterprises. Our coven founded the company to be an umbrella of sorts to our business ventures. Does anyone not want to see my boring research?" No one said anything. "Okay then. Through this door is Lab Five."

She pushed open the frosted glass doors to reveal a large room. The far right wall contained large screens and banks of computers. The far left wall was a glassed off area marked samples. Inside that temperature controlled area were rows upon rows of glass vials, each labeled with an individuals name, species, abilities,powers, diet, location, year of birth, year of change. Edwards eyes narrowed in on a few boxes still stacked near the door. Mary-Alice Brandon Cullen Whitlock, Jasper Whitlock, Baby Cullen, Jacob Black, and Sam Uley. His eyes shot to Jasper and Alice, who refused to meet his cold stare. In the center of the room amongst the neat work stations and scientific equipment was a colored glass model of the known DNA strand.

"Can everyone grab a seat, we have something to show you." Victor said while Bella transferred an image from her computer to the giant smart boards. Marina turned off the lights. "All of you know that this is the human DNA strand correct?" everyone nodded.

"Good, this section right here we have named H74. This is the normal human appearance of gene 74." Bella pulled up six side images. Each image had a letter in front of the 74. "V74 was taken from a 600 year old vampire, W74 was taken from Jacob Black, E74 is mine, P74, M74 and S74 are all clearanced at top secret. These mutations change the way the DNA strand looks at gene 74. All except one. E74 is present in some humans before they come into contact with immortals."

"You mean to say that you can track the changes in someone's DNA?"

"Yep. Throughout the change."

"That's not the only thing. Isabella tell them the best part." Victor bounced in his seat, his eyes glowing with excitement. They hadn't shared their research with many people.

"Calm down Victor. Your like a kid in a candy store. Since E74 is present in some humans that don't have contact we tried to blend their blood with vampire venom and guess what happened."

"What?" Carlisle said intrigued.

"The venom stalled, not fully changing into vampire DNA. Leaving some parts human."

"Bella, I thought that you said that E74 was your DNA." Carlisle asked again, trying to put the pieces together.

"I did."

"But you just said..." Jasper started but Bella interrupted.

"I still sleep occasionally, eat some human food, and one or two other minor things."

"Can you have kids?" Rosalie asked.

"Not as far as I know Rose. I'm trying to see if we can fix it though. Because of you and Esme. I have to try."

"Bella you didn't have to start that project."

"Ms Hale, you don't understand. Bella started that project two years ago." Marina said.

"Why would you do that?"

"Rose, I knew Esme's story, I saw the look in your eyes when we passed that daycare center when the kids were outside playing. I may have been human but I wasn't stupid. I promised myself I would do anything to erase that look. My original plan was to find you when it was finished and offer you both what you have always wanted."

" Oh Bella." Esme threw her arms around Bella's neck. "You are an amazing woman you know that?"

"No, Esme. I wanted to see you happy, even if I couldn't be." Bella ignored the looks that the Cullens were giving her. "Anyways, lets get out of here." They took the elevator back down to the main reception room and everyone turned in their badges, except for Michael, Marina and Bella who would need theirs again for the meeting.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the delay... I've been working two different jobs for that last few weeks to make ends meet. I have written like the next six chapters and just need to type them.


	7. Chapter 7

GENERAL DISCLAIMERS:

I do not own the Twilight universe nor anything related to the Twilight universe. If we did, I do not think that I would be struggling through college now. Any resemblance to ideas, names, thoughts, theories or situations in another story written on FFN is purely coincidental.

AN: This is the second half of the long chapter. The end is cuts from a bunch of songs. I posted who sung what but if you want lyrics for the harder to find songs drop me a message.

* * *

Downstairs they piled back into the limo and drove towards the hills. Down a winding half dirt road they came to a large steel and concrete fence that stretched for miles in either direction, driving past the guard they entered a green tree lined paradise.

"Welcome to Starlight Terrace, home of ten vampire covens and two werewolf packs. Well, vacation home of two and permanent home of two."

"Where are we staying?"

"At my coven's home away from home. Our perfect place." They approached a large, spralling mansion.

"Why do you four need such a large place?" Bella laughed at Emmett's question.

"Because silly, we aren't the only four in the coven." Everyone turned a confused eye towards her.

"Twelve of us live here most of the time, there are twenty two rooms, fifteen of which are normally occupied."

"Who else lives here?" Carlisle asked.

"The Deciduous Family, the Arlington Family, Marina and us. Then there is scave for the pack, or at least my siblings, their imprints and my co-alphas."

"Co-alphas?"

"Um, yeah, since Seth and Leah are my responsibility along with Serena, Daphne and Michael I had to become an Alpha, as we made such a large group."

"Still confused."

"We call our combined groups the Coven-pack. Two alphas and two betas."

"Who is your Beta?"

"Leah." Bella said with a smile.

"Why her?"

"She is my sister. Plus we can thumb our noses at the boys and the Elders." Daphne laughed.

"You'll get used to it Emmett. Its fun to watch Sam and Bella team up against Billy and Issac."

"Who is Issac?"

"The alpha from the pack on Breakers Island."

"Why do you go toe to toe with them?"

"That is a story for another day, besides Jacob tells it best." Serena added. The car stopped in front of the house and everyone got out.

"Isabella this house is beautiful!" Esme squealled.

"Thank you Esme. The whole community was planned at the same time as a joint effort of the covens and packs. Serena decorated the inside and most of the private rooms." As they crossed the porch the doors swung open on their own. Serena grinned at their amazement but said nothing.

"Momma Bella!" A voice screamed as a speeding bundle collided with the group. Bella felt her back hit the tiled floor as Natali Desciduous crashed into her.

"Nat, we have guest. Thanks for knocking me down." Bella could tell from the looks on the Cullen's faces what they were thinking. That Natali was an Immortal child. She wasn't, Natali was something else all together, but that was neither here nor there.

"Sorry."

"Where is the rest of the family?"

"Mum and Jerome are in the main builidng with Danika Swift, Mareck and Susanna are on their way home from school."

"What has your brother done now?"

"Ummm." She stalled, flipping her chin length red hair from her eys. Bella glared up at her. "He may or may not have told Danika that she had the voice of a dying carp and the wingspan of a gorilla." Bella smacked herself in the forehead.

"Your brother is an idiot, Natali." Daphne said. "Jasper wanna feel something cool?" He looked at her funny. "Take your shoes off and walk along the runner." He did as he was asked with a surprised look on his face.

_'What the hell.' _ He paused, taking in the feeling. '_Edward, the carpet is putting out emotions: safety, calm, peace, peace, protection.'_

"How is that possible?" Edward voiced for his family.

"Easy." Michael said. "While it was woven powerful projecting psychics and empaths kept only those feelings and thoughts in their minds."

"Before a tour of the hosue we will need to go over a few ground rules. One, there are no shields here so Jasper, you and Edward will be bombarded. Two, as much as possible we do not use our powers on each other. Three, privacy is behind all closed doors, the bedrooms are all sound proofed to vampire standards. And four, we have a staff of mostly immortals but a few mortals, they are to be treated with respect and kindness, theya re not snacks, no matter how good they smell." That being said Bella pulled her shield back from everyone's minds.

'_I wonder if Momma B is going to show them L2? Oh well time for my shift.' _Natali disappeared around a corner and her thoughts did as well.

'_Ah, snack time... fox sounds good.' _Serena wandered off. Daphne's phone beeped in her pocket, she raced up the stairs, a door slamming alerted them that she had made it to her room.

"Let's get you guys settled." Bella led them upstairs. At the top of the stairs were three hallways, small placques to the left of each read Coven, Pack and Guests. She led them into the guests hall which smelled oddly sterile. "Carlisle this is your and Esme's room." She opened the door to a large pale green room, a large Armoire stood on either side of the canopy bed. All the lineens were shades of green. There were doors on either side of the room. "The left hand door is a small office for you and Esme the right hand door leads to a small nursery for Adrienne." The next room sown the hall was for Rosalie and Emmett. The door on the left connected to the nursery. Emmett was shocked when he looked around the room, something was missing.

'Two closets check, mini fridge check, vanity check bed... check.... wait... no bed....'

"Umm Bella why isn't there a bed?"

"Why ever would you need a bed Emmett? We don't sleep." Bella giggled at the flustered look on his face. "Relax Em, press the silver button on the wall above your nightstand." Emmett ran across the room and pushed the button, a hole appeared in the mirrored ceiling ad a bed slowly floated down to the floor. "If you press it again the bed will stop at its current height. Don't worry though, its really sturdy." She smiled at the joy in Emmett's eyes.

Edward's room was across the hallway. A black leather sofa replaced the bed and the room had the appearance of an old speakeasy, dark, red woods and brushed steel were everywhere. One wall was lined with CDs while the facing wall held a medium entertainment center. The room to his right was empty. He smiled to himself before following Bella, Alice and Jasper towards the last room.

"Alice this room was designed for you." The door slide open to a black and silver room, a large armoire, a standing mirror, and a vanity. Jasper's half of the room blended well with Alice's but represented him and his history, Bella and Serena had found Civil War artifacts, a flag from a Texas regiment, and a few other things.

"Jasper did I get it right?" Serena bounced in the doorframe.

"How did you...." Jasper stuttered.

"Daphne can see the past of objects remember, we found originals, not replicas on our journeys between semesters." Bella said hoping the empath really liked the room.

"Bella, Serena, this is really beyond amazing."

"You should see the gallery... this is nothing." Bella elbowed Serena in the stomach.

"No one wants to see the Gallery. Its a family place." Bella backed away from the room. "Alice, Jasper, Edward, if any of you need it thr room on the end is a blank. No sounds, no visions, no emotions, nothing, just in case. I'll leave you all to get settled." Bella fled the hallway and disappeared into her room at the far end of the coven wing. Bella's room was peacesful and dark, looking right at home in any medieval castle, rather than her family's modern walls were hung in dark blue velvet drapes, the teak four poster bed was draped in ice blue silk, the white curtains were pinned back with copper fluer de lise. Her private bathrrom was white marble and black satines. Bella flopped onto her bed and pulled a gold brocade pillow to her face. She growled into it for a minute before throwing it back into its spot on her bed and going to her closet. "Why can't I do this as well as the others?" She asked herself.

"Need help Bells?" Daphne stood in the doorway. Alice trailing behind her, her face a mask of uncertainity. Bella waved them both in.

"I need something for tonight and a power suit for my meeting."

"What club are we going to tonight?"

"Red Room."

"Red Room's doing 'Free Sing' tonight?" Serena added from her room across the hall.

"What is 'free sing'?"

"It means that Red Room is basically doing kareoke tonight. But you don't get the words."

"Oh."

"Momma Bella, you gonna sing for us tonight?" Natali stood in the door. Changed at fourteen Natali viewed all fo the older vampires as parents and older siblings. Victor and Anastacia were her 'parents' for all intese and purposes, Victor was her sire." her and Bella had a special connection. Natalie was doomed to only graduate highschool on the reservation or with a private tutor.

"I'm not sure little one. I will think about it."

"Bella am I going to the ball."

"Yes Love. We have all been summoned."

"Lets look at your closet." Alice almost dove into the racks. "Bella your taste has improved. What is in these zip bags?"

"Originals."

"Why do you have originals?"

"You'll see soon enough. I promise." Daphne smiled knowingly.

"Daphne play nice." Bella chided going through her work clothes. She looked down at her clothes. "I'll just go in these. Now I need club clothes."

"Alice how about we put her in this?" Daphne held up a silver dress with diamonds and pearls stitched on., one of this year's runway pieces from the Spring Show.

"With these." Alice grabbed a pair of silver stillettos with rhinestone playboy bunnies on the ankles. Bella smiled at the outfit.

'_Time to show off some. I wonder....' _she trailed off mentally. '

"Now to get your club clothes put together." Bella grabbed her dress bag and hung the dress, shoes, accessories and makeup bag inside. She would have to remember to put it in the trunk of the Saleen on her way out. Next they rumaged through Serena's closet, only to find her dress bag already packed and waiting for them. Daphne let Alice go wild in her closet. Out of the back of the closet came a pair of purple thigh high boots, a black mini skirt and a purple vest.

"Alice are you going for the heart attack factor?"

"Yes." Alice said grinning devilishly. "Let's go dress Rosalie." They tore through Alice and Rosalie's suitcases.

"No offense Alice, but I say we go shopping."

"Isn't there ar new store opening today?"

"Yep, let's go into the city and make the boys shop with us." Alice jumped up and down.

"Sounds good to me." Bella paused. "Rosalie, you want to ride with me?"

"Sure."

"Shopping trip: optional for everyone but the Cullens." She heard groans and squeals from throughout the house. The four girls giggled. "Grab your gear ladies. Let's roll." Alice, Daphne and Bella raced down the halls to their rooms., grabbed their dress bags before grabbing Michael and Serena's. The four girls met up with the Cullens, Natali, Susanna, Maereck and Jerome in the living room.

"Did you guys introduce yourselves to the Cullens?" Bella asked.

"No Momma Bella. We were waiting for you."

"Oh really now, by all means then continue."

"We are the four children of the Sangue Misto Coven. I am Maereck Arlington and I can magnify negative feelings. This is my mate Susanna Arlington and she can magnify positive feelings. We true mated one year ago."

"I am Jerome Deciduous, I can create and control fire. This is my little sister Natali Deciduous. She can control water."

"What do you mean by true mated?"

"Like Alice and Jasper, Victor and Anastacia, and Serena and Michael." Natali said like the Cullens were five.

"Natali Deciduous!" Anastacia entered the living room. "It is reprehensible to discuss the stage of other people's relationships. Now apologize."

"Yes Mom. I Natali Angelic Deciduous of the Sangue Misto Coven, do hereby apologize to the Olympic Coven for my indesgretion in remarking on realtionship statuses."

"Good girl." Ana said with a smile.

"Its alright little one. Can you explain the true mate thing?"

"Ummm...."

"See little one. Not so big are you?" Ana asked with a smile. "I am Anastacia Deciduous, I see relationships. What my childe is trying to stammer out is that while we can tell you have all had a mortal wedding there is nothing tying your immortal souls to one another. Alice and Jasper are almost there, once more should do it."

"Do what once more?"

"Share venom, of course, simultaneously."

"But being bit the second time hurts."

"Not if you bite in love or passion."

"Ask Jasper about me drawing venom from him earlier." Bella gigled at the dace that Jasper made. "Now, who is up for shopping?" They all nodded but the Cullens were lost in thought, they followed Bella out into the garage. "Rose the blue one is mine." Bella pointed the the midnight blue Saleen S7. Rose squealed and ran to the car.

"Who wants to ride with who."

"What cars are we taking." Michael asked as he opened the key safe on the wall.

"The Vanquish, the Viper, the Saleen, the Hummer and the kids will take the Mustang." Michael tossed Bella the keyes, Jerome grabbed the Mustang keys, Emmett was handed the Hummer keys and Daphne took the keys to the Vanquish. Michael jumped into the Viper with Serena.

"Everyone ready to play?" Bella asked as she hit the garage door button. She waited just long enough for the door to go up before gunning the engine and peeling out onto the drieway.

"Hold on Edward. It's game time." Daphne slammed into gear and the Vanquish took off, the Viper followed. Maereck waved Emmett out of the garage and brought up the rear. Serena looked at the garage foor in the rear view mirror and the garage door slid closed. They flew down the road, dust flying in clouds around them. As they reached the main drag everyone slowed down. Bella pulled in to a small two story parking garage, instead of pulling up the ramp she got out of the car.

"Miss Bella." An energetic teen ran over to her.

"Good afternoon, can you and the boys babysit my babies today? We will be back by six forty five at the latest."

"Of course, all five today?"

"Yes, thank you." She motioned for everyone to get out of the cars. "Oh and tell Josh to watch his belt on the seats this time." She giggled as the boy in question's face flushed and led everyone away. Standing in the bright sun of Vegas, made everyone greatful for their new makeup. Alice's eyes lit up at the sight of the stores. Serena and Daphne grabbed Rose and Alice and began pulling them from store to store. The Cullens laughed and followed at a more stately pace. Bella stopped as they approached a jewelry store. '**Jackson Brothers: Gemologists and Makers of Fine Jewelry sice 1850.'** the gold and black sign above the door read.

"Guys I have to stop here for a bit." As she pushed the door open an unfamiliar, nonhuman scent wafted out of the brighlty lit store.

"Lady Swan, you have immpeccible timing."

"Well yes, good sir."

"Let me get your purchases." the man behind the counter seemed to shrink before anyone realized he wasn't human sized. When he reappeared he was balancing sixteen boxes. Each box weas an inch and a half deep and seven inches squared. Climbing back behind the counter he opened the top box. Inside each box was a two inch medallion, carved like a cameo. The icy white relief of an S done in calligraphy with a sword wrapped through it. A single bleeding heart flower laid to its right and an upturned cresent moon laid to the left. Around the outside of the medallion was fifteen stars. He flipped the medallion over, 'Isabella: Loving Sire and Steadfast Alpha', Bella read with a smile. "The ones for the wolves have a pawprint on the back as well. The necklaces change when they do. Remember once you put it on an immortal it stays till you take it off."

"I know Andircus."

"Good, Now Sire Cullen what can I do for you?"

"These are exquiste."

"They should be. My family has been making them forever."

"Would you be able to make seven medallians for my family."

"Of course may I see your crests?" Carlisle pulled a lapel pin off of his jacket, that no one but Bella had noticed.

"A stylized C, backdrop of a mountain range, an open book and six shooting stars. Seems easy enough. Come back tomorrow."

"If you are sure Master Craftsman."

"That I am Sire Cullen, that I am. Shall I charge this to Lady Isabella's account or would you like to open your own?"

"I shall open my own." Carlisle spent a few minutes filling out the forms for Andricus. They left the little jewelry store and were greeted by the four pm rush hour traffic. They continued shopping until they reached the Westin Hotel. On the bottom floor was a few upscale clothing stores. The second store in was Huntress Ltd.

"Don't you guys own this store?"

"Yep." Bella fielded the question. "Oh, speaking of which." She pulled three blood red cards from her pocket. "Show these to the dressing room attendant. She will let you into the other side of the store." She handed them to Esme, Alice and Rose. Their names were printed in silver and the emblem of Huntress Ltd. was in black. Then Bella pulled her card from her wallet written in silver script across the front was _Serebellum Michne – Isabella Swan. _She walked up to the girl that was standing in the small sitting area near the dressing rooms and handed her the card. The girl swipped it quickly through a scanner on her clipboard. After she had scanned everyone's cards the girl unlocked the door of the second dressing room and tapped three keys on the small console inside the door. The mirrored wall slid away to reveal another half of the store. There were about a dozen people in the room.

"Elondra Swift." Daphne called across the room in a false cheery voice that dripped sugar and honey. A woman with waist length red wavy hair and greens eyes, that looked barely into her twenties, looked up from a rack of dresses.

"Daphne Carington, you actually crawled out of that dingy cave that you live in. I didn't really expect to see you at the opening."

'She seemed surprised.' Jasper thought.

'What did she mean by opening?' Alice questioned, Edward shrugged his shoulders.

'CRAP!!!!!!' Daphne mentally screamed as she squared her shoulders and set her jaw.

"She's only goading you because of Jermone's earlier statements." Bella said placing a hand firmly on her sister's shoulder. "Elondra, love, we know the meaning of friendship and loyalty. We never miss an opening, or a show for Carington House."

"Keep the voval venom away from me Isabella. I'm in no mood to deal with your coven of miscreants after what that ingrate said to my Danika." Elondra sniffed as if somehting bad was near her nose.

"How about what your little one said to my Jerome? About how vamps know no true loves because we aren't born we are made." Bella bit her tongue, deep breaths centered her and Jasper sent a small wave of calm toward her. She smiled before turning back to Elondra.

"My Danika would say no such thing." Elondra stuck her nose in the air.

"She has before in a fit of anger, just moments before she sprouts wings."

"Means nothing." Elondra flapped her hand at them. "My daughter speaks the truth." A low growl from the Swans and the teens rose.

"Tread lightly Elondra Swift, you are out numbered and out classed." The Cullens only then noticed that the other dozen or so people in the store were not only focasing on the stand off but a few were prepping to join in if necessary.

_'Don't try to get involved Edward. She has it all under control. You will just make her believe that you think of her as fragile.'_ Alice whispered in his head.

"You don't scare me Swan. Your just half a vampire. Not even a half to worry over."

"Really now Elondra, half a vampire?" Bella paused with a smirk. "I guess we're even then cause you are half a harpy." Elondra sprouted wings and hissed in anger, her beautiful face contorting.

"Foul, loathesome, evil little cockroach." Elondra snarled, her eyes turning red.

"You, out of this store. Your card is suspended for six months from all Venom, Blending and Huntress association." One of the employees said.

"Begone Elondra. Your voice grates my nerves like a squeaky door hinge."

"You'll be alone forever, for no one truly loves bloodsuckers." With that she was hurled from the store.

"I am sorry you had to hear that. I wasn't aware that she was in town again."

"Doesn't her daughter go to school with Jerome?"

"Yes, but Elondra avoids being in town if I am here."

"Why is that?" Edward asked.

"We don't get along, at all. Elondra and me are like oil and water."

"If oil and water wanted to see each other dead." Michael scoffed.

"Hush up a your face Michael." Bella hissed.

"Yes Miss." He said reluctantly, her voice meant obedience.

"We just have a volitile relationship. Now ladies, let's find clothes for tonight." The women all disappeared amongst the racks. "Gentlemen, if you would follow me please." She led them to a far corner, near the dressing rooms. "Boys, this is the men's lounge." The small corner had dark leather sofas and a television. "Relax it will all be over soon." Bella sauntered off, her stillettos clicking across the tiled floor.

"Well that was different." Jasper whispered.

"Vamp versus Siren/Harpy, that could have been pay-per-view stuff."

"I thought that she was going to wipe the floor with that girl." Edward said, an oddly impressed smile on his face.

"That 'girl' is a two hundred and fifty year old Siren-Harpy that grates our nerves like no other." Michael said.

"Is it a family thing to have something against her family?" Carlisle askes, always interested in how people interacted.

"Bella and Elondra were trying to be friends once. During that time Bella was getting her Masters Degree."

"What happened?"

"Bella was working on her first thesis and Elondra was acting as her advisor. To give her brain a rest she was at the library reading a few journals. There was an excerpt from her thesis, billed as Elondra's work. She brought the journal and all of her hand written drafts to the Dean. Elondra was dismissed and Bella had to write an entirelly new thesis."

"Oh. Why is Elondra walking around still?"

"Becuase for a five year old and a four year old Bella and Serena have perfect control."

"So she has always been in control?" Jasper asked amazed.

"Yep, the three of us never really had 'newborn' issues." Michael said proudly. Jerome and Maereck joined the conversation.

"You talking about Mum Bella?"

"Yep All about Mum."

"You know that she ain't gonna like that."

"Well who is going to tell her? We've all seen her contained fury. No one wants to see her explode."

"Yeah, I guess." Maereck nodded.

"What was Mum Bella like as a human?"

"She was an amazing woman. I feel bad that I almost hurt her." Jasper said.

"She had the ability to keep us all on our toes, she did unexpected things, clumsy as a baby." Emmett grinned.

"She was my everything, she would light up be life when she was near. Bella talked in her sleep, she was just her, there was no fashionable Bella, she was just real. She made me feel alive, like a normal, human, seventeen year old." Edward said with a small sad smile on his face.

"Edward, were you in love with Mum Bella?"

"Yes. I was." He shrugged keeping his face stoic, but they could see the truth in his eyes. Michael's eyes flashed.

'Edward LIED to HER!!! Either he never loved her or he still loves her.' Edward cringed as Michael's thoughts ricocheted around his head. Edward knew that he was busted. If Michael could see if he was lying he was in trouble. They flicked on the television and tried to get lost in a show. An hour later the girls returned with black shopping bags and hauled them from their chairs. Michael checked his watch.

"Bella we need to go. Mr. Creed will be waiting for you."

"Ah, yes, another FDA inspection." She sounded bored. "When is the USDA inspection?"

"Not till April." Alice piped up.

"Good I don't want to deal with another one anytime soon." Bella grimaced. "Edward so you want to ride with me to the office? Or would you Cullens prefer to go back to the house and relax a little?"

"I'll take them back to our house. Serena and Michael can go with you in their car."

"I shall accompany you." Edward flashed Bella his crooked smile.

"I would like that." Bella said before her brain had fully reengaged from being dazzled. The group walked back to pick up their cars. The energetic boy from earlier and four friends brought the cars around as quickly as possible. Bella watched everyone get in their cars before slipping four crisp one hundreds into the valet's waiting hands. "Share with your friends." She told him with a smile.

"Thanks Miss Bella. If all of our clients were like you we wouldn't need to worry about College scholarships."

"You've got two more years of high school to work it out. Be safe."

"Yes Miss Bella." the five boys ducked into their small valet office. Bella motioned for Edward to slide into her car.

"What was that about?"

"Those five boys are honors students at Valley View with our coven's 'kids'. Jerome told me that they wouldn't be able to go to College, Victor told me they had great potential, especially the one that I spoke to. This is the only garage I use, the one the whole company uses when not at the compound. I like to help kids change their stars." As the light turned green she turned onto the main drag with the Viper behind her. The other three cars headed back to the house.

"I admire your drive to help people." Edward said honestly.

"I spend a lot of time helping teens become the best they were meant to be, regardless of circumstances."

"Is that why you turned your estate into a place for kids?"

"Pretty much. My second year of college I was working as a volunteer at a hospital in Boston. My coordinator asked if I would mind spending some time on the seventh floor, the psych ward. I told her of course not." Bella paused for an unnecessary breath. "I saw Nichelle and Nicki in one of the darker rooms. The nurse on duty told me that the twins were crazy. During the nights I would speak to them. After a few days they told me why they were there. The twins could see a person's past, present and future."

"What happened to them?"

"They run my center in New York for me." Bella smiled. "Serena sees their turning points, Laurana and her beloved Sullivan collect them, the twins care for them and introduce them to our world, teach them the ropes. If they choose to be changed Vanith, a vampire, or Darien, a wolf, fo the honors, unless they request someone different."

"So you find people with mortal gifts and turn them?"

"No, our goal is to keep them from ending up locked away or hurting someone. The choice to change belongs to the person. I would never make it for someone."

"I guess that seems reasonable."

"Its a place for the young of any species to come if they need it. You will see a few at the ball in Volterra."

"How will I know them?"

"Honey colored eyes, for one, and second, they all have a bleeding heart flower tattoo on them somewhere."

"Tattoo?"

"For most the color brightens after the change."

"Ah, do you.... ummmm..... do you have any?" Edward stuttered.

"You will just have to wait and see, won't you?" Bella smiled as they pulled into the garage. Marina was waiting for them in the lobby.

"Here you go Mister.... would you like Cullen or Masen on the final card?"

"What final card?"

"I hadn't asked him yet Marina."

"Sorry Mum." Marina said sheepishly before handing Edward an id badge. "Now Mister Creed is in the reception room by your office. He is just interested in getting to know the company."

"Hmmmm. Okay, sounds off but lets go." Adjusting her suit the five road the elevators up to Serebellum's Big Office, Bella handed Marina the glases and the badge. "Marina be Serebellum for me. Edward do you think that you would mind sharing with me?"

"Sharing what?"

"Your ability, Michael can share powers between beings."

"Sure. Just ignore the headache for the first few minutes." They walked into reception and immediately did not like the man in front of them.

"Good evening, I am Serebellum Michne, CEO. This is Isabella Swan our lead geneticist."

"Good evening Ladies. Shall we get started?" They felt a wave of trust start to wash over them before Bella slammed her shield down in front of them.

_'What's wrong?'_ Edward asked once inside the shield.

_'He is trying to lull us into trusting him. This is just a percaution.' _Bella said keeping a straight face.

_'We should keep an eye on him.' _Michael added, carefully processing everything that was being said and keeping an eye on the man at the same time.

_'I agree. He seems to slimey to be Crabtree's replacement.' _Marina said.

"Right this way Mister Creed." Marian led him into the conference room. They spoke for a half an hour with Marina and Bella feeding each other answers. They discussed who needed to be present for the inspection and the ingot hat he would need in the morning. As they wrapped up the meeitng Bella removed the shields.

"Good bye Mister Creed. Have a good night. We shall see you in the morning." Bella said with a forced smile.

"You have a good evening as well Miss Swan." Mister Creed turned to enter the elevator when Edward heard a stray thought of his.

_'This meeting went as easy as I thought it would. We will close the doors, destroy the research and eradicate the employees ahead of schedule.' _Edward growled as the elevator descended.

"Did anyone else hear him?" Edward snarlled.

"I got him." Marina said.

"Marina, War Room time. Set a meeting for six am." Michael said.

"In the mean time, we need a preemptive strike. Close the dorms, lock down my academies, students and faculty only. Relocate all of L1 training groups to L2 city."

"Are you sure Bells?" Marina asked as she reached for a green blackberry.

"We can't keep them in the L1 dorm with problems on the horizon. Besides we will be at L2 the whole weekend. None of the pack are here. There is no issue."

"What is L1 and L2?" the three traded looks, Marina and Michael appeared apprehensive but nodded. Edward felt the increasingly familiar touch of Bella's shields as she pulled his mind into hers.

'_Welcome to the L1 training grounds.' _Bella thought as she began showing him pictures. Eleven stories beneath them the sun shown brightly over a vast forest. Small homesteads grouped in fives dotted small clearings in the forest. He could hear the gentle rush of a stream in the distance, the smell of wood smoke, the hushed voices of people near by. From all around them came the smell of immortals that Edward couldn't quite place. He could place one smell.... the woodsy, wet dog smell of werewolves.

'_That would be the Life Pack, a group of werewolves from across the globe.' _The picture shifted to another underground area, sunlight beat down on him. He was standing on a village green in a replica of a New England town. The buildings looked Victorian in design and created a pictureesque scene around him. There were hints of modern times: the coffee shop, the faint buzz of cell phones, the light clicking of keys on a keyboard.

"What is this place?"

"That is Sanctuary, or L2 as it is refered to above ground." Michael answered, falling effortlessly into the conversation.

"Edward, L1 is for new Immortals to learn control and about their gifts. L2 is a private city, a haven for those who that have grown tired of hiding. Not all immortals can blend in well. Some just naturally stand out."

"Where are they?"

"L1 is here, below us, heavily guarded, there are probably about two hundred people in L1 right now. L2 is under Starlight Terrace, maybe only a hundred full time residents."

"Oh." Before they could say anything else Serena skidded into the room, her eyes wide with fear and astonishment.

"Guh, I've been so side tracked on this trip. Anyways, have Laurana and Sullivan remor the Wycliffes from the Academy. The older two are going to go into bloodlust on purpose."

"None of the Wycliffes are immortal...." Bella began before cutting herself off. "Damn it... power to appear mortal. Marina make the call."

"Do you still want to go out tonight?"

"It wouldn't matter. We have to make it look like we don't know." Edward's face fell. "I want to spend time with you... your family." Bella tried to cover her slip up by looking away. "Let's go out. Marina put a tail on Mister Creed."

"What kind of tail?"

"A tech mouse should do." Edward didn't even try to understand that one, his head was already hurting. He heard the sound of human footsteps running down the hall before they changed into the patter of mouse size paws hitting the floor. Bella led everyone into her office. They changed and called for the others to meet them at Red Room. Once back down to the cars Edward climbed into the passanger seat of the Saleen.

"You know its odd riding passanger while you drive."

"Why is it odd?" Bella gritted her teeth.

"Because, I used to be the one doing all of the driving."

"Yes well, I like driving, it helps me clear my mind." Bella pulled up in front of a three story brick building, a line stretching down the block. At the front of the line stood a bouncer, a large man, huge bulking muscles, a long black ponytail and a serious face. To Edward he smelled lightly of wet dog, a werewolf: the perfect bouncer. From behind him appeared two weedy looking teens. Bella tossed them her keys. "Be nice to her, she's new." Flashing the boys a toothy grin. Behind them Michael did the same with the keys to the Viper. Instead of going towards the end of the line Bella led them straight up to the bouncer.

"Bounsoir Jerod, commet ca va?"

"Ca va bien! Et vous?"

"Bien aussi. I have company tonight, the rest are coming with Daphne, we will be in our suite d'accord?"

"Qui Miss Swan, please come this way." Jerod moved the velvet rope asideand showed them on in. Pulling her wallet from her purse, she handed the hostess two black cards. The hostess smied and pulled a purple key from a hook inside her stand. A tiny girl pranced over to them and showed the group up the stairs to their private room.

"Welcome back to Red Room, the premier Nightclub and Resturant for Immortals in Vegas. How many total tonight?"

"Nine vamps and three Edgers. When does Free Sing begin?"

"Free Sing begins at eight forty five. Shall I bring sign up sheets when the rest arrive?"

"That would be lovely dear." Bella dismissed the girl. Ten minutes later the girl returned with Daphne and the rest of the Cullens in tow. Bella slipped off her coat and straightened her silver dress.

"OMG!" Alice squealed. "You look amazing." Bella did a little twirl, Edward's jas dropped. From head to tow Bella shimmered, her dress was mid thigh and showed off plenty of skin.

"Thanks loves, tonight is a night to let my hair down with friends." She looked around the room. "Now that everyone is here, let's order a few drinks before we go dancing. A round of poisoned cougars please." Bella told the waitress, who disappeared and returned a few moments later with two trays of drinks. Everyone placed an order, the Cullens still adjusting to eating food. Half an hour later Bella was getting restless. Standing, she pulled on Serena's arm. "Come Sere, lets do some dancing before the singing starts."

"Anyone who wants to sing tonight should fill out a card for the waitress to take to the DJ." Daphne grabbed a few blue cards off of the table. Serena grabbed one and wrote a few songs on the back before writing her name along with Bella and Daphne's on the front. She shot Edward a sly smile before handing the card to the waitress. The girls left the five guys sitting near the window of the private room. Alice and Rosalie stepped cautiously onto the dance floor and were immediately swamped by guys.

"Boys, the ladies are already spoken for. Please remain respectful."

"Of course, Lady Isabella, we did not know that they were with you. How are you this fine evening." A young man of maybe thirty, a steady beating heart, pale orange eyes and an uncanny grace said. "Miss," he turned to Alice, "will you allow me the honor of a turn around the dance floor?" She nodded, her eyes flickering to the window above them. "Fear not young one. We will stay where they can see." Off they went, Rosalie turned to a built light haired, dark skinned, boy of twenty with black eyes.

"Wanna dance stud?" he nodded and swept her away.

"Do they know what they are dancing with?" Daphne asked.

"Nope, no clue." Serena giggled. The three danced together for about fifteen minutes before a pair of strong arms pulled Serena to them and into the crowd. A faint growl behind them alerted Bella and Daphne that the Cullen boys had made it to the dance floor, to claim their wives.

"Hush boys, let them have some fun, the guys know that they are taken."

"Those are our wives." Emmett ground out.

"And. An important part of marriage is trust." Natali piped up before disappearing again.

"Little Sprite." Bella mused as Alice and Rosalie reappeared, on the arms of their dance partners.

"Fair Alice, I bid you farewell." the boy bowed over her hand before kissing it and handing her to Jasper. Rosalie smiled, kissed the boy on the cheek before jumping into Emmett's arms.

"Have a good evening boys." Bella flashed them a smile.

"You too Lady Isabella." The boys bowed once before bounding off into the crowd.

"How was dancing with the big cats?" Both girls looked at her confused. "They were both werecats, from the Southern Pride, if I read them right."

"Read them? Werecats? Huh!"

"Eloquent Emmett. Those guys were both very large cats, they change like the tribe can. Its a dominant hereditary genetic mutation with no trigger."

"You let them dance with monsters!" Jasper growled out, pulling Alice closer to him to check her for marks.

"We have our own choices to make." Rosalie snapped back before dragging Alice away. Bella and Daphne rolled their eyes.

"Will Daphne Carington, Serena Manax and Isabella Swan please take the stage for our first group act of the night." The three girls jumped onto the stage and grabbed mics.

"Hey y'all its good to be back. Y'all miss us?" Serena shouted in to the mic, a scream of approval rose from everyone in the room. "Tonight we will do three songs, with random dedications."

"Our first song is Celebrity Skin, dedicated to all our lovely ladies." Daphne nodded at the DJ. "Oh make me over..." The girls took turns singing the versus and were together on the chorus. Around the room people were dancing and singing along. To Edward, Bella looked like a rocker chick, that belonged on the stage, a far cry from his Bella, who would blush and mumble through public speaking. Serena grabbed her mic as the song finished.

"This song is dedicated to the girls of Michne Enterprises. Girls that changed me, love me and my sisters in venom and heart."

"This song is for the ones that took me in, helped me through the tought times and undesrtand me.

"Y'all know I've loved and lost, struggled and survived. For me this song is for those that helped me before nad after my change." Bella giggled. "So, I'm a little left of center, I'm a little out of touch, some say I'm paranoid...." It was Bella's turn to intorduce their last song. "For those that wonder if they could be saved."

"I tried to kill the pain but only brought more so much more I lay dying and I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming am I too lost to be saved am I too lost? "

The light above the girls went out and they vanished from the stage, faster than any vampire could see.

"Michael Covington to the stage."Michael appeared from the side of the stage where Serena was sitting.

"For my angel in blue jeans." He smiled at his mate. "Shes the kind a girl you bring home..." Michael ended the song by grabbing Serena and pulling her to him. Rosalie was called next and sang 'Red High Heels' by Kelli Pickler followed by a sweet soulfull Alice singing Talor Swift's 'I'm only me when I'm with you.' Next Natali came out on stage wearing a black knee length dress, boots, her hair flying around her, black designs painted on every available inch of her skin.

"Blessed be my fellow Immortals." She smiled, her heartbeat being picked up by the microphone. A edgy, dark tune began, instantly there were howls of anticipation from the crowd. "Where has all the magic gone lost behind or lost along a victim of the pulse of our society don't you miss the ancient times the riddles and the subtle signs a relative perspective on reality I get stronger in the splendor of a lucid moon only creatures of the night all my demons cast a spell the souls of dusk rising from the ashes so the book of shadows tell the weak will always obey the master heading for the dragons lair another time and a different sphere I leave the nothingness behind and when the sense of logic yields I'll escape the outer shields into the universal mind I get stronger in the splendor of a lucid moon" Her voice enthralled the room."Only creatures of the night can heal my wounds." she danced during the instrumental sections. "the weak will always obey the master." She vanished in a flurry of black smoke. A few more people came and went, Edward was swamped by the thoughts that were pumping through his head. Suddenly he felt Jasper's mind disappear, followed by a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Breathe Edward." Bella whispereed before envfeloping his mind in her shield with her coven and Jasper. He heard her talking to Jasper.

_'I'm up next. I will seal the shield with the two of you on one side and the rest of us on the other. I don't need the two of you getting hurt by my emotions.'_

"Our last gig of the evening is the lovely, unattainable, Lady Isabella of Sangue Misto."

"Those that listen will find these four songs to be my journey through love.

"Small town homecoming queen, shes the star of this scene, theres no way to deny that she's lovely... She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door." She paused, the Cullens remembered her inferiority complexes when compared to anyone.

"I will not make the same mistakes that you did, I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery. i will not break the way you did, you fell so hard.I've learned the hard way to never let it get thatt far because of you I never stray to far from the sidewalk, because of you i've learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt, because of you I find it hard to trust not only me but everyeone around me, because of you I am afraid."

"I'm tuggin at my hair, i'm pulling at my clothes, i'm trying to keep my cool.... "

Two tears rolled down her cheeks. A little girl, no more than five years old, flitted over to Bella, touched her shoulder and they both disappeared.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, sorry for the delay... I've been working two different jobs for that last few weeks to make ends meet.

Song List:

Celebrity Skin by Hole

You Get Me by Michelle Branch

**Tourniquet** by Evanescence

Blue Jeans by Silvertide

The Spell by Kamelot

Bella's songs:

Girl next door by Saving Jane

Because of you by Kelly Clarkson

Things I'll never say by Avril Lavigne


End file.
